


Writing Challenge January

by Kukeluusje



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, Betrayal, Christmas Eve, Coloring together, Damaged, Dancing, Date Night, Death, Dreams, Explosions, First Kiss, Flowers, Getting Lost Somewhere, Growing Old Together, Human shield, Injury, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Massage, Memories, Pets, Princess and knight, Scar Worship, Sickfic, Smut, Watching Someone Sleep, drunk, in combat, rainy day, roaring 20's, taking a bath together, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukeluusje/pseuds/Kukeluusje
Summary: Some friends of mine and me made our own January writing challenge. We each picked a ship to write about, we picked about 30 prompts and went to work. This is my finished product.I wrote every prompt as its own story, except day 10 and 15, those are connected.
Relationships: Lance/Keith
Kudos: 14





	1. The list

Day 1.Taking a bath together  
Day 2.Scar worship  
Day 3.Watching the other sleep  
Day 4.Getting lost somewhere  
Day 5.Sick  
Day 6.Dancing  
Day 7.Princess and Knight  
Day 8.First kiss  
Day 9.Upset  
Day 10.Coloring together  
Day 11.Jealousy  
Day 12.Injury  
Day 13.In combat  
Day 14.Rainy day  
Day 15.Date night  
Day 16.Betrayal  
Day 17.Pets  
Day 18.Drunk  
Day 19.Explosion  
Day 20.Roaring 20’s  
Day 21.Human shield  
Day 22.Christmas eve  
Day 23.Flowers  
Day 24.Insecurity  
Day 25.Death  
Day 26.Memories  
Day 27.The 7 deadly sins  
Day 28.Damaged  
Day 29.Dreams  
Day 30.Growing old together


	2. Taking a bath together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altean prince Lance and Galra bodyguard Keith in a hot spring

It had taken the Altean prince 30 minutes of taking back alleys and hidden streets. Finally, he had managed to lose his parent's newest hire, his Galra bodyguard. The man was persistent and didn’t want to part ways with the prince for even a minute. The man even slept on a futon at the foot of his bed. He was insane. One attempt on his life and his parents lost it and hired the Galra. All the prince wanted was a moment of peace to soak and take care of his skin, which was breaking out from all the stress he is under lately. 

The prince backtrack to the tree where he hid his bag. From the tree, he moves to the series of caves. His hidden oases, a hot spring. The cave entrance is hidden by a veil of ivy. Inside the cave is a lake the size of the track field the guards use to train on. It was always the right, slightly on the hot side, temperature. The prince unpacked his bag and set up the candles around the dark cave. There was a small opening in the cave ceiling through which the moonlight shone and the stars were visible. 

Candles were set to light the place, all rose-scented, the prince his favorite. He applies a face mask on his face and sheds his robes. He opens the music box he got from his sister, it plays his favorite piano songs on repeat as long as it’s open. He places it on a rock near the lake. Ready he sinks into the warm lake. His shoulders sag and for the first time in a month, he feels peace. 

On the other side of the forest still, in town, his bodyguard is freaking out. How could he have lost the prince? The guy has been nothing but loud and whiny about him being by his side. He even climbed on the roof of the building to see where the prince went. He kept taking small alleys and weird streets and then suddenly he was gone. Even with his bird sight view, he lost the prince. His brother will kill him for screwing up this job. The prince's sister will rip him apart, the prince's parents will execute him. 

He stands there in the middle of the last street he saw the prince, his hands in his hair. “Keith that you?” A voice he knows, the prince's best friend, a duke. “Your Grace”, questions Keith as he turns around. “You look distressed, is something wrong?” The duke is smiling bright dresses in his signature yellow robes, his fiance just visible behind his back at the opening of the street. “Uhm”, the bodyguard doesn’t know what to do. “Did Lance manage to lose you?”, asks Duchess Shay. “What?”, asks Keith confused. 

Both the Duke and Duchess laugh. “He’s been talking about losing you to relax for two weeks now”, answers the Duke. “But how can he think that. His life is in danger”, exclaims Keith forgetting formality in his current stressed state. “You know he is stressed about that fact. He will never show it as he will pick his duties over himself. But him having his freedom stripped is what makes the situation worse”, explains the Duchess. “His freedom?”, Keith mutters to himself. “Lance, despite being the prince, had a certain level of freedom. Now he is chained to the castle by his parents by hiring you”, tells the Duke. 

Keith rubs his hair, he never thought about it. The prince indeed seemed to have lost the sparkle in his eye over the past month. He was loud and whined but always did what he was told to do. The only time he seemed slightly relaxed was when the Duke and Duchess came to visit with Lady Pidge. “Your Grace do you know where he went?”, asks Keith. “We do”. “But what are you gonna do?”, asks the Duchess. Keith looks up from his feet. “Talk to him”. This earns him duo smiles. 

A little later the bodyguard is climbing the cave to the hole in the ceiling. It had gotten darker in the meantime but knowing where to go relaxed Keith. The prince is indeed soaking in the lake inside the cave-like the Duke told him. He looks relaxed, more than he has been in weeks realizes the bodyguard. He only thought about his job of keeping the prince safe, he never thought about keeping the prince happy. His brother wouldn’t have let that happen with the princess he protects. Keith leans in closer, and then the rocks he was leaning his hands on disappear and he falls.

Next thing he is breaking the water serves, gasping for air. He hears a scream, something hits him between the eyes, and something sharp is pressed against his neck. He opens his eyes to see the prince, his face covered in black tar looking goo, a rock pressed against his throat. “Keith, dammit, you nearly gave me a heart attack. How did you even find me? You didn’t put a tracker on me right”, the prince lets go of the rock and starts to look over his naked body for a tracker. Keith realizes the situation he is in and turns his back to the naked prince. “I’m sorry to barge in like that. It wasn’t my intent to scare your royal highness”, he mumbles embarrassed.

Lance looks up to see his bodyguard has turned around. He frowns at that. His bodyguard looks uncomfortable, tense shoulders, his tail and eyes twitching. He moves to Keith placing his hands on the bodyguard's shoulders, kneading softly. “Your highness!”, exclaims Keith. “What are you doing”, he hums, leaning into the touch. It feels so good. “I came here to relax”, whispers Lance into Keith’s ear. “Since you are here now. Why not join me?”. Putting more pressure on Keith's hard shoulder muscles. Keith melts under the prince his hands. “Now you’re relaxed, get comfortable”. 

Keith hears the water moving. A quick peek over his shoulder tells him that the prince is rushing from the heated lake. Keith sighs. He came here to make amends with the prince, so why not join him. Quickly he gets out of his clothes throwing them on over a rock so they can dry. Then he sinks in. “Woah didn’t think you’d actually listen to me”. Keith opens his eyes to see the prince in front of him again, this time with a clean face. Lance sinks in next to him. “Your highness”. “You can call me Lance”. “Oh uhm Lance, please show me how to relax”. The prince smirks at him. “That I can do”.


	3. Scar Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Univers altered, the only change is that Keith and Lance are dating. Lance his back hurts and Keith offers some pain relief.

Keith walks into their shared bedroom to find Lance on the floor doing back stretches. Lance his left leg is flat on the floor behind him, his right is hooked flat on the floor. His face and body facing forwards. His hands flat on the floor for support. He whines softly as he switches his legs. “Your back hurting again?”, asks Keith. Lance turns around to see his boyfriend standing in the door opening. “A little bit, I carried a few kids around during the victory party. I think I put too much strain on it”. Keith nods to the bed. “I can help you relieve some pain”. Lance jumps up at his yoga pose. “I won’t say no to that”. 

Ever since the explosion which scared Lance his back. Whenever he puts too much strain on his back Lance will be in pain. Back on earth, Lance did yoga, so he uses that to relieve pressure in his back. But ever since they started dating and Keith notices his boyfriend's pain he offers massages.

Lance sheds off his shirt and lays stomach down on their queen-size bed. Keith grabs the heating lotion they found in a space mall. He positions himself over Lance caging him in. Keith squirts a glop of lotion of the oil on Lance his lower back, which makes Lance squeal. “Keith that it is heating lotion doesn’t mean that it is hot coming out the bottle”, exasperates Lance. “Don’t whine it will heat up soon enough”. 

Keith starts at Lance his lower back, rubbing small circles. Caressing the muscles down there, using his palms to put pressure on the knots he feels. Slowly he makes his way up towards Lance's shoulders. There he continues the small, light circle till his hands reach the edge of the scar. The scar that covers half his back, from shoulders to waist. The skin slightly raised a soft pink clashing with the rest of Lance his unblemished caramel skin. But god does Keith love that scar. It represents all the strengths Lance has, his desire to save others, his survival instinct. “Beautiful”. “God Lance you’re so beautiful”, he whispers in Lance's ear.

Lance shudders under Keith. “Not that I mind where this is going but weren’t you helping me get rid of the pain”. “The line between pain and pleasure is thin” Keith bites in Lance his earlobe. Kissing down his neck, nibbling slightly in the crook of Lance’s neck. Going lower, nibbling and placing open mouth kisses all over Lance his scar. His hands keep massaging Lance his lower back. The combination of touches make Lance melt under him, Keith loves this power he has over Lance. 

Keith traces the shape of Lance his scar. Rubbing soft circles, massaging the edges. He pushes a little harder when he gets to Lance his shoulders. This makes the boy under him moan. Keith hums content. “Feeling good, babe”. Lance only hums as Keith continues to massage the edges of the scar. Keith re-kisses the purple spots he created on the scar. Slowly bringing his hands towards the inside of the scar. Pressing down on the more purple marks. Lance moans out Keith’s name.

“How about we give this massage a happy ending”, says Keith in low voice. “I’m not complaining about that”, moans Lance. Keith pulls off Lance joggers and boxers in one go. Lance lays down on his back, he is already sporting a semi. “Someone is excited”. “I will always react when you’re touching me so lovingly”, purrs Lance back. Keith shakes his head and wraps one hand around Lance's semi. Heating oil still coating his hand making it easy to slide up and down the cock. Lance jumps into the touch. “It tingles”, he moans. “We should have done this before”. 

“Feeling that good?”, asks Keith smirking. “God, yes. It heating up slowly. Touch more Keith”, Keith rubs his thumb over the slit on the head. He is already leaking, so the oil must be really doing it for him. But Keith isn’t done with him, He leans in, blowing cold air over Lance now erected dick. Lance lets out a whine and one of his hands slide into Keith’s hair. His hips bucking up again making his dick rub precum over Keith’s cheek. 

Keith leans back as far as Lance allows him. It gives him a view of Lance's flushed face and chest. His eyes screwed close and his mouth open. One hand in Keith’s hair the other grabbing a pillow for comfort. “Keith”, he whines out once more. Keith pokes out his tongue and runs it over the head of Lance's dick. Lance gasps and bucks into the touch. 

Keith lets go of Lance's dick and places his hands on his waist, pressing him into the mattress. He leans back in, letting his tongue run slowly down the underside of Lance's cock all the way to the top. Softly he wraps his lips around the head and sucks. Sinking slowly down Lance his cock, sucking and licking all the way till his nose hits Lance's smooth-shaven pelvis. Bobbing up and down faster now, losing control over Lance below. The hand in his hair takes over the rhythm. There is no stopping Lance from bucking up anymore.

“Keith”, his name comes out a sigh. He knows Lance is close. So he starts sucking harder and moves his tongue over the veins in Lance's cock. Since there is no stopping Lance his hips Keith lets go and moves his hands. One to massage Lance's sensitive thigh the other to cup and fondle his balls. The hands in his hair get tighter, the bucking more unsteady, and then Lance screams his name. Thick, salty, and slightly sweet cum floods his mouth. 

Keith leans back, leaving only the head in his mouth to swallow everything his boyfriend gives him. Lance has gone boneless under him. Swallowing the last Keith sits back on his heels. Lance is panting but looking so relaxed. “So how’s the back pain?” Lance leans up, wraps his arms around Keith’s neck, and drags him down to lie next to him. Lance kisses his nose. “My miracle worker”. “Next time is your turn”, mutters Lance already halfway to dreamland. Keith settles next to him, kissing his forehead. “I’m holding you to that”. Wrapped in each other they fell asleep.


	4. Watching the other sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a bad night and goes to seek comfort with Lance

It happened a few weeks ago. Keith found the depressed blanket burrito that was Lance on the bridge. It turned out Lance has trouble sleeping and when he sleeps he has nightmares about losing his family and the team. Keith had Lance unload on him and eventually the boy fell asleep leaning against Keith. Ever since then if he had trouble sleeping Lance sought out Keith for some reason. It did funny things to Keith’s heart. 

Lance would also be nicer to him during the day. Their banter became fun instead of mean. They also made a great fighting duo. Keith would still jump headfirst into a fight but he has Lance watching his back. Even their team bonding exercises slowly improved. There was only one problem, Keith didn’t know what to expect from Lance. Was he allowed to ask the same? Could he even ask? How long would this change last? It made him restless and when Keith gets restless he can’t sleep.

So far Keith has turned into every possible position he could lie in. He has seen minutes tick passed on the clock, Pidge managed to make them all. He decides to risk it all and with his pillow under his arm, he marches towards Lance his room. Luckily it’s not that far, only across the hall. Keith would have probably died of embarrassment if someone caught him. 

In front of Lance, his door doubt creeps up again. He bites his lip and looks back towards his own room door. He came this far so why not. He opens Lance his door, forgoing knocking in case Lance sleeps. It’s pretty dark in the room but on Lance, his nightstand glows a rock. It gives Keith an estimate of where to walk to. Keith shuffles towards Lance his bed hoping not to trip over anything. He has been in Lance's room twice and both times there was stuff everywhere.

Keith gets to the bed without tripping or stepping on anything. He leans closer to see that Lance is asleep. Usually, he sleeps on his back, headphones, and sleep-mask on, at least that’s what he told Keith. But now Lance is on his side one arm folded under his pillow the other folded just under his chin. His sharp triangle-shaped chin, going over in his strong jawline, defined cheekbones. Cheekbones are framed by curvy strands of chestnut hair. Hair that seems curlier than usual, it could because of the tossing he did in his sleep. But Keith wouldn’t put it past Lance to straighten his hair. 

Lance lets out a little groan and Keith’s eyes get drawn to his lips. His thin top lip and plump bottom. Only a tint darker than Lance his caramel-colored skin. Keith looks further over Lance's sleeping face. His thin sloped nose moves slightly with every breath. His usually expressive bright blue eyes closed. His lashes long enough that they hit his cheekbones. Lance his thin eyebrows start to twitch like he is frowning. 

Some peace had fallen over Keith while watching Lance sleep. But Lance's face starts to change. His eyebrows frown, his lips pressed into a line, his eyes start moving behind his lids. Lance must be having a nightmare. Without thinking, Keith drops his pillow, places his hands on Lance's shoulders, and shakes him. “Lance, wake up, it’s just a dream”. Lance gasps and shoots up straight, making Keith fall backward on his butt. 

Lance is sitting on his bed knees pulled up and his face in his hands, he’s breathing hard. “Lance”, whispers Keith. The boy looks up shocked at the sound. “Keith? What are you doing here?” Heat creeps up Keith's cheeks. “Uhm, you see. You know. Uhm”. Keith tries to speak but only a stutter comes out. Lance studies him. Keith ducks down under Lance’s gaze, looking for his pillow blind. “I couldn’t sleep”, is all he manages to choke out. But it's enough for Lance.

Lance flips open the blanket, making room for Keith, “Come on, Mullet”. Keith crawls in wordless. Keith settles against Lance, the brunet closing his arms around him. “Sleep tight Keith” “Night Lance”. Lance slips back to sleep in seconds. Keith looks up from Lance's chest to his face. It's back at peace, mouth slightly open, eyebrows relaxed and nose fluttering with his breathing. Keith nuzzles closer against his chest, falling asleep with a small smile on his lips. He has a feeling everything will turn out just fine.


	5. Getting lost somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go urbexing in an abandoned hotel for Keith's Youtube channel

“Hey everyone, it’s me Keith. Today we are exploring the Void Hotel”. “With a name like that no miracle it went out of business”, shivers Lance. “Thanks for the comment Lance”, sighs Keith. “Like I was trying to say the hotel was build in 1956 and it was in business from 1958 till 1985. It’s been abandoned ever since. In three months they are gonna break it down. And for the first time ever I got permission to explore a building”. 

Lance lets the camera glide over the round structure surrounded by trees. Almost none of the windows are intact and many of the boarded-up planks are broken. “The Hotel got his name because it was built to confuse and amuse visitors. It has many twisted and dead-end halls”, Keith smiles exciting. Lance lets out a whimper, he is so bad with scary stuff. Keith is kinda flattered that he wants to help him with his video.

“Let’s get inside”. They walk up the wheelchair ramp which circles around the building. The front doors used to be glass as it’s broken on the ground. The top part is still boarded up so Keith and Lance duck to get in. There isn’t a lobby only a hallway, that needs to be followed. The hallway is half a circle and at the end has a wheelchair ramp going down again. “Confusing right of the bat, great”, Lance uses sarcasm to mask his fear. 

Once they reach the end of the downwards ramp they are standing in a wide-open space. “Woah, it looks like a ballroom or something”, gasps Lance. A high dome-shaped ceiling, the stucco chipped off, arches with dusty signs pointing towards the stairs. “Let’s go find some rooms and hallways to walk through”, says Keith. “It is a ballroom, btw Lance. There is a sign right here”. “Oh great, so we already missed the lobby”. “We should go find the lobby first”. Keith already takes off back towards the way they came. 

“Lance come on”. Lance sighs, turning the camera towards himself. “The things I do for love, love you, babe”. Then he walks after Keith who had already disappeared. Back at the entrance doors, Keith is pushing the walls left and right. Right pops up a knob, “Hidden door”. Keith turns the knob and a door opens. “Now this looks like an old lobby”, Lance hears Keith say. Lance follows and finds a room with an old bar, which could have been a reception desk. An old drawn-over floor plan. “Lance get a shot of this. There is a floor plan over here and it’s totally insane”. Lance walks over. “The confuse part of this place was no joke. How did this hotel even work”. “It’s amazing, I’ll get a pic of it, might come in handy later”. 

They make their way to the first floor. Small hallways going around, getting wider, splitting off. Every hallway looks the same besides the graffiti sprayed on. That gives Lance the comfort to know that they don’t go in circles. Somewhere Keith finds a new hidden door that seems to lead to the second floor. The stairs seem safe enough and they go up. They walk through a hallway where the floor seems to wave up and down. “It’s like we're walking down without stairs”, mutters Lance. 

The hallways on the second-floor wave but not only the floors, the walls as well. That’s why the floor doesn’t have windows in the hallway. After walking around for what seems a long time Keith turns to Lance. “Uhm I think we are lost”, admits Keith. “What?”, exclaims Lance. “Don’t joke with me Kogane”. “I’m not kidding Lance. I tried to follow the floor plan but it makes no sense”. Keith shows him the picture he made on his phone. “What if we go into one of the rooms?”, suggests Keith. “Room 207, 204, 223 were sturdy to go in”. “That are three of the 25 rooms on this floor, Keith”. “I know but 207 is right there”. 

Keith opens the unlocked door. The room a typical 70’s wallpaper, has a branch growing in the room. Water damage on the carpet and a rotten bed frame in the middle of it. “The rooms seemed connected on the map, maybe we can find stairs this way”. Lance stays quiet but annoyed. Keith opens every door in the room and in the back of a closet was indeed a door to a new room. The door opens to reveal a dark downwards hall. “We seem to have found another hidden passage, this one seems to lead downwards”, Keith tells the camera. 

The hall didn’t lead to another room on the second floor. Suddenly they are in a kitchen. Tiled walls, with lots of missing ones. Open pipes from water and gas. Only a few cupboards hanging crooked on the wall. “Good news we’re back on the first floor”. “I feel a but coming”, groans Lance. “Yeah, the kitchen is not on the map so I have no clue how to get back to the lobby”. “This place is worse than that camping trip”. Lance groans and walks towards the doors. “Hey you promised not to talk about that anymore”, Keith sounds insulted. 

The doors out the kitchen lead to a dead end. “How is this possible?”, whines Lance. “Maybe another hidden door”, says Keith already feeling around. “Can’t we just break through a wall, hidden door or not. The place is going down anyway”, grumbles Lance. “And risk it falling apart with us in it”. “Right don’t want this place to be my tomb”. Lance takes a few steps back to give Keith space to work, only to trip over a loose floorboard. He falls backward, slamming his head against the ground and losing grip of the camera. 

“Lance you okay”. His boyfriend just groans in response. “This place sucks”, he moans as he gets up again, taking the camera from Keith. “You did find a hidden door”, points Keith out. “If this doesn’t lead us out of here. I’m jumping out the first window I find”. Keith rolls his eyes. Going down the ladder Lance uncovered without a word. “Be careful the last sports are loose”, Keith shouts as Lance starts climbing. He jumps the last few sports. They are back in the ballroom like room they entered first. “Thank god a place we know”, cries Lance, already rushing for the exit. Keith follows knowing he will not get Lance to explore more. 

Back at the car, they look back at the building. Keith turns towards the camera. “Well, we sorta covered the floors that were safe to walk around on. It’s almost sad that this place is being demoed. But that was it for this exploration everyone, till next time. Stay safe and keep urbexing”, he says his outro, and Lance shuts off the camera. “Next time drag Pidge with you, or Matt, or both. They would love this”, grumbles Lance. Keith pouts a bit. “But I like to spend time with you”. “Don’t pull that face that’s cheating”. Lance takes Keith's face in his hand and kisses his lips. Maybe the night isn’t over after all.


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets sick and Keith panics over taking care of him

I wake up feeling like shit. My pajama is sticking to my chest and back, my pants cling to my thighs. Even my blanket sticks to me. It’s disgusting. I push myself into a sitting position immediately my arms start to protest. I get out of bed, dropping my sweaty clothes as soon as I stand. I have to grab hold of the top of my bed. This is gonna be a long day. 

After standing straight for way too long, I stumble to my ensuite bathroom. I put on my shower and let it steam up the room. The steam kinda unclogs my stuffed nose. The warm water also feels nice on my aching muscles. It’s nice but I can’t linger. Allura will not understand sick in a war and will kill me for being late. 

So I cut off the water, dry off and pretend I won’t fall-over dressing myself. Putting on a skintight suit when you’re already clammy, is hell. Then lock the complicated pieces of armor over it. It takes me about three times as long as normal. Finally, put together I make my way towards the training room, taking about five wrong turns before getting there. 

As I enter the room, Pidge and Hunk are already sparring and Shiro and Keith are standing next to a pissed looking Allura. “Sorry overslept, bit of a headache”, I pant, hoping it will sound like I came running. “Headache or not this is important Lance”, berates Allura. I nod and focus on the red of Keith's armor so I know where to walk to. I bump his shoulder as I get in line next to him. Keith leans closer, his hair tickling my cheek. “You really okay?” “Yea babe, I’m fine”, I answer with a hopeful convincing smile. 

Group training is on level 30 today, which means ten bots with electric bo staff will attack us all at once. I’m having trouble standing and seeing straight. The pain in my arms returns as I try to raise my bayard. “Cover them Lance”, shouts Allura. Easier said than done. Especially when you’re seeing double the enemies. I grumble to myself. I only shoot at the bots when I make sure not to hit my friends. “Focus Lance”, shouts Allura. “You only hit half of the shots you fire and none seem to be kill shots”, she continues over the comms. “Yes princess”. 

Keith appears beside me. “You sure you’re okay, you hardly ever miss”. “Yeah bad night sleep”, I mumble an excuse. I walk towards the bench for a water break but my vision blacks out and I stagger. I manage to keep myself straight. But my body feels heavy, my head throbs and my vision is swimming. Next step I feel gravity pulling on me and my vision goes black. I hear Keith scream my name in the distance. 

I wake up in my bed. I’m cold, yet my clothes stick to my skin for the second time today. My head hurts twice as bad compared to this morning. My throat and mouth feel dry. I look around, the room is dark, I think I’m in my own room. A figure moves beside my bed. “Lance, you wake?” Keith is beside my bed. I just groan in response. “Stay down. You passed out during training. You’re sick. Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you tell me?” Keith sounds kinda lost. “War has no sick days”, I croak out. My voice sounds scratchy and pathetic. “Idiot”, sighs Keith letting his head drop on my bed. He grabs my hand from under the blanket. “You scared me, Lance. You went down right in front of me”. 

“I’m sorry”, my voice cracks. I try to sit up. Something slips off my forehead. But before I can lean on my arms to get up, Keith pushes me down again. “Stay down. You need rest said, Shiro”. “I’m just getting water”. “I’ll get it, you stay put”. He grabs the cloth that fell of my face and I settle back in bed. Keith kisses my nose. “I’ll be right back”. He lights up my nightstand lamp and walks into my bathroom.

“Keith, Lance awake yet, I made him soup”, sounds Hunk from the other side of my door, “Come in”, I say as best as I can. “Lance buddy you’re awake. You scared us there”. “Sorry Hunk”, I mumble out. “No worries. Allura feels really bad though for screaming at you and not noticing you were sick”. “She couldn’t have known I hid it pretty well”, I grin despite the pain. 

“Shut up you moron. Don’t be proud of that”, insults Keith as he walks back in. “You also really scared Keith”, continues Hunk. “He totally panicked. He thought you were dying and when Shiro told him you were just sick. He started panicking over not knowing how to care for someone sick”. “HUNK”, shouts Keith embarrassed, his cheeks more flushed than my fevered once. 

“Awh babe, I love you too”, I purr. Keith hands me the water. “Just drink and shut up”, he mutters still embarrassed. “Thanks”. Hunks helps me to sit up, so I can drink. I see Keith going for the door. “Wait Keith, will you stay”. I must sound incredibly pathetic cause he agrees without arguing. “I’m leaving him to you Keith”, smiles Hunk and to the door. “Eat the soup while it’s hot”. “Thanks, buddy”, I call after him. 

I drink the water glass and Keith hands me the bowl of soup afterward. I eat about half before I get too tired too. “Can you help me down?” Keith just nods and helps me lay down like Hunk helped me sit up. Supporting my lower back and head. He places another cold cloth on my forehead as I’m laying again. I grab his hand as he sits down next to the bed again. “You’re pretty good at this”, I yawn. “Really?”, he asks. I just nod too tired to speak.

“Oh, Coran gave me this tablet you can chew against the pain in your head”. “Oh give me. And maybe another blanket, I’m cold”. Keith grabs a purple bottle from my nightstand. I open my mouth waiting for a chewing tablet. I feel one falling on my tongue and start chewing. It actually doesn’t taste as bad as I expected, it’s kinda tasteless, a little salty even. “Uhm I can’t find another blanket”, Keith mumbles. “But”... I open my eyes again and see him kicking off his shoes and pants. “Let me keep you warm”. He crawls in next to me, closing my arms around me, and kisses my nose again. “Thanks, love”, I mutter already falling asleep. “Get well soon Lance”, is the last I hear.


	7. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets dragged to a club by his brother but he finds a way to entertain himself.

Shiro and Adam decided that it would be fun to make me third wheel their date. A date to a nightclub. Loud repetitive music, flashing colored lights, overpriced booze all in a disgusting hot room. Not my idea of a fun Friday night. They made me take two shots of vodka with them before they left me and went onto the dance floor. 

The barman tries to flirt with me, as I order a beer. He looks like my type with clear olive-colored skin, nice tussled brown hair, and big blue eyes. He just had to fuck it up by talking. Telling me I would look prettier when I smile. That’s not a compliment, that’s annoying to hear. So I leave the napkin with his number and take a seat near the female bartender. 

I let my eyes glide over the dance-floor, trying to spot Shiro and Adam, they are not ditching me again. They are grinding together like teenagers, so I look away in disgust. My eyes fall on a mop of brown hair that seems to sparkle under the pink, blue, lights. He is lean with long limbs that move together with the beat of the song. He is hypnotizing. His hips moving sinful, his spine curves inviting, his arms moving up and down with the beat and his legs look so long in his skinny jeans. 

I down my glass and move forward. I might hate this place, the music, the heat, but I have to have this guy. Even if it’s just for tonight. Need to know his name, his smell, and most of all need to feel him dancing against me. The way to him is filled with bumping into sweaty, dancing bodies. He has his back to me and I tap his shoulder.

Blue. His eyes are as blue as the Hawaiian seas. Damn. His rich caramel-colored skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat. He smiles, revealing a row of pearly whites. I swallow and open my mouth to speak but only a sad sound comes out. “Wanna dance?”, he asks me. His voice, flirtatious with the twang of an accent. I just nod. He grabs my hand, his hand is big enough to cover mine, turning me around. 

His warm body covers my back, he is a couple of inches taller. He is definitely my type. He starts moving as he did before. His hips moving against my behind. His hands on my hips so we move in time. I lean my head against his chest, one of my arms I place over his hand on my hip the other the nape of his neck. 

I can’t take it anymore. I turn around in his grip and grind my hips against his. Circling both my arms around his neck and on my tiptoes, I reach closer. His eyes move from mine to my lips and back. He licks his lips, drawing my attention to his lips. He is the one that covers the last distance between us. His lips slot perfect against mine, his taste is intoxicating with only a small part tasting like alcohol. 

He lets his tongue slip between our lips, pressing against mine for entrance. I open for him and his tongue is swirling around mine in seconds. Our tongues dance against one another till his tongue suddenly vibrates against mine. I moan in his mouth, my legs buckle. His hands hold me up by my waist, one of his legs slides between mine. For support or to grind against me, I don’t know or care. His lips move to my neck, sucking, nibbling, and biting down it. 

His hips keep moving in time with the music. “Lance”, he pants as his lips leave my neck. I look into his sparkling blue eyes. “I’m Keith”. Lance his hands travel to my butt and give it a squeeze. It makes me buck against his groin, feeling he is hard too. “Wanna move this somewhere private?”, I ask him. “I have roommates”, he groans as I grind closer. “Me too”, I mutter. “Got a problem with public bathrooms”, he grins. “Not when it involves you”. He grins. “Smooth”. 

He drags me towards the bathroom, looking for the cleanest stall, and drags me into it. He presses me against the door while he locks it. “I got condoms in my pocket but no lube”. “Then you better prep me right, pretty boy”. I press my lips against his again, letting my tongue slide in right after. He moans in my mouth, grinding our groins together. He pulls back, slipping two fingers in my mouth. “Get them wet for me Keith”. His other hand slides into my pants, massaging my ass.  
I lick and suck his fingers, till he slips them out my mouth. It joins his other in my pants. One of his wet fingers slides over my hole, making me lean in the touch. ”Do it”, I say against his neck. His finger circles and rubs over my hole. Slipping in as I bite the junction of his neck and shoulder. His other finger joins, starting to working on stretching me open. “Condoms are in my back pocket. 

I remove my hands from his hair and slide each in a back pocket. He got a good ass too. I feel the strip of condoms and take them out, my face still buried in his neck. His fingers are longer and thinner than my own, reaching further in me than I can myself. “Gods Lance there”, I moan out. “You’re loud”, he gasps. “I like that”, he seems to purr. 

I can’t anymore and remove my head from his neck. I take the strip in my mouth. Freeing my hands to open his pants and remove his dick from his boxers. “Oh”, I can’t help but moan. He is bigger than I ever had, real of toy alike. “Like what you see?” “Absolutely”. I lick my hand to slick up his dick, making the condom slip on easier. He bucks into my touches, his finger movement waver. I slip a condom on myself too. Lance can’t seem to help it but after slipping his fingers out of me, he tugs a few times on my dick.

I push my pants off and push Lance down on the closed toilet. I straddle his lap. His hands go for my waist. “God you’re hot”, he moans. Slowly I let myself sink down on his hard-on. I can’t help the sounds from coming out, it burns but also feels so good. I bottom out, sitting still in his lap. “Move whenever your ready Keith”, Lance his hands massage my sides. I’m hot all over, I can’t wait and raise my hips. I groan out. “Easy”, whispers Lance. He starts to move his hips slowly from left to right, just like he did when he was dancing. God, it feels so good. 

His dick moving slightly, his hips going wider, making circles and then he starts trusting. He goes back to kissing my neck up and down, nipping at my jaw and earlobes. My hips moving in time with his trusts. “Lance”, I clamp my hands into his hair. Heat spreads over my whole body. “You close baby boy?”. “Yes”. I feel myself tighten. Lance his hand closes around my dick. “Come, I’m close too”. Two more twisting tugs and thrust and I’m spilling into the condom. Lance bucks up and cums too. 

We sack against each other, panting. He pulls me off his softening dick. He takes of both our condoms, using some toilet paper to clean up. I get off his lap to put my jeans back on. He stands up and does the same. “So any chance we could do this again sometime?”, he asks suddenly sounding shy. “How about early breakfast, I know a 24-hour diner nearby”. His face lights up like a Christmas tree. “Let’s go”.


	8. Princess and Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Keith meets Pike. 
> 
> aka I took creative freedom with this prompt

Keith wakes up tied to a chair, a dark hooded figure looming over him. The sword, he hid under his disguise, gone from his hip. “Thought you were clever, weren’t you Prince Keith”. A deep voice rasps from under the hood. Keith can’t see a face under the hood. He pulls on his binds. “Those aren’t tied for you to break”. “Your days of kidnapping women are over”, hisses Keith. “You think you can stop me. You’re my latest damsel in distress”. Keith snarls and lunges towards the hooded figure. But since he’s tied to the chair he only falls over with said chair. “I’ll get you”, growls Keith. “Nobody can save you, Princess” 

The hooded figure disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving Keith alone on the floor tied to a chair. He manages to turn the chair sideways but he can’t seem to break the ropes. “Stupid witch, stupid general with his dumb plan. A witch that kidnaps virgins let’s offer up the prince so the girls in town can stop dying”, Keith curses to himself. 

A snicker sounds from the other side of the room. “Who is there”, he demands trying to turn his head. “You seem to be in a bind my Prince”, purrs the voice coming closer. “Don’t come near me”. “Relax I’m here to help”. A cat guy steps out in front of him. The guy is dressed in dark blue baggy pants and a grey shirt, spiked knee pads, brown hiking boots, and a red cloak. From his belt hangs a dagger and multiple pouches. He has light brown skin, dark brown hair that sticks up, and big catlike ears with creamy pluck of hair coming out of them. Red stripes on the side of his face and mischief sparkling blue eyes.

“How did you get in here?”, snarls Keith. “I climbed through the window after the witch left. I was snooping through the castle when I heard of your kidnapping”. “You were in the castle, you don’t work there”. “No I do not, a friend does though”. “How did you find this place?”, asks the prince suspiciously. “Relax I’m not working for the witch if you think that. She actually took my sister and I’ve been going after her since then”. Something dark and sad shines through the cat boy's eyes. “I was too late for my sister”. “Oh”, the prince shuffles awkwardly in the chair. “I’m sorry to hear that”.

“But why are you here and not my knights?” “You shouldn’t trust everybody in your castle”. “So I should trust a nameless Cat”. The guy smirks. “Pike’s the name and stealth is my game”. “Great. I’m tied to a chair with magic and my only hope is a thief”. “I’m no thief”, gasps Pike. But then he smiles sly again. “Unless you count hearts, your majesty”. He winks and Keith can’t help the blush creeping up his face. “Just get me out of here”. “That I can do”. 

Pike first pulls the chair back up, with the little help Keith can offer. From one of his pouches, the cat guy pulls some dust and sprinkles it over the ropes. The ropes start to sing in some old language. “You got to be kidding me”, grumbles Keith. “Hush”, Pike places a claw over Keith’s mouth. The young prince won’t have it and tries to bite the fingers only to get them shoved into his mouth. He bites down on them but not hard. The fingers rubbing over his tongue actually feel kinda nice in a weird way. Damn, why does Keith start to feel so hot?

Pike seems unbothered by the whole thing. Just doing his best to listen to the singing ropes. He pulls his claw from the prince his mouth. Only now looking at the tied man. His flushed cheeks, plump wet lips, glossy purple colored eyes. Pike swallows his lust away for now. “Uhm so I got good and bad news”. The prince sighs. “Good news the ropes can come off. Bad news these ropes are enchanted to only hold virgins”, mutters Pike away from Keith. 

Keith upon hearing this news turns as red as Pike his cape. “I, what. No, I”, he stutters. “This can’t be happening”, he growls. “Well, I can go find your prince”, teases the cat boy. “Fuck you cat boy”, snarls Keith. “Don’t you know a counterspell or something”. “Magics not really my thing”, admits Pike. “But I have a friend who’s pretty okay at it”. “No, no one else can see me in this state”, Keith's sentence dies off. 

“Wasn’t it the idea of your general to offer you up to defeat the witch?”, asks Pike. “That was the plan, pretend to be a maiden, get caught, and kill the witch”. “That was your plan. Your general his plan was to have the witch kill you and for him to stage a coup to take the throne”, explains Pike. “That’s also why I came here alone”. “I knew general Zarkon was planning something”, snarls Keith. 

“So how do wanna get free”, awkwardly asks Pike. Keith realizes his predicament again, a flush rising on his cheeks again. He looks Pike up and down again, the man seems about his age, and he actually quite handsome. The idea alone makes Keith flush to the tip of his ears. He swallows. “Well, I should lose my virginity, right”. The comment also makes the cat boy flush lightly, half a smirk on his face. “Already someone in mind, Princess”. “Don’t call me that”, mutter Keith without his usual heat. 

“Pike could you...” “Pike is an alias, my friends call me Lance”. “Lance meaning land or spear. Strong name”. “You always analyze the names of your partners”, jokes Pike. “I analyze when I’m nervous”, admits the prince. “Well I should tell you uhm the word virgin could also mean innocent so we don’t have to go like all the way”, explains Lance. “So what you suck me off and I could be loose?”, questions Keith. Lance chokes on his breath. “Damn you go from blush to no filter way too fast”. 

Now Keith smirks. “It seems to be doing it for you”. “I never said I minded, Princess”. “Don’t call me that”, grumbles the prince. Lance slides his body closer against Keith’s. He kneels down between Keith’s legs. As Keith looks down their noses touch. “Can I kiss you?”, asks Lance. Keith nods. 

Lance presses their lips together gentle. Making his lips glide softly over Keiths. Pressing harder as he lets his tongue slip out and lick over Keith his lips. Even his tongue is kinda rough like a cats. Keith likes the feeling, opening his mouth on instinct. Lance his claws cup his face angling it deepening their kiss. Keith likes the rough tongue against his own. Lance pulls back and Keith is panting. “Well that wasn’t naughty enough to break the ropes”, he purrs in Keith’s ear. “Let’s see what you’re packing under this dress”, winks Lance and dives under the dress. 

He nips at Keith's thighs making the boy jump in the chair. Lance lets his tongue slide over the plump flesh of Keith’s inner thigh. Kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking. Lance switches left and right giving no indications of stopping. Keith looks down at the pointy tips under his dress. “Too bad you’re not wearing panties”. Lance pulls the boxers covering Keith’s dick off, the half-hard cock springs free. Lance takes the cock into his claws, carefully pumping it to full hardness. Licking over the tip. 

Keith in the meantime is going crazy. He can’t hold on to anything no matter how much he wants. He can’t see what Lance is doing as he is covered by the skirt. He feels hot all over, dizzy with want and pleasure. “Oh damn”, he gasps out. “Feeling good highness”, breaths Lance on his dick. “Won’t hold out long”. “I don’t mind”. Lance takes all of Keith into his mouth. Keith arcs off the chair as far as he can leaning into the warm wetness. Lance swallows, sucks, licks, and bobs his cock. 

“Pi- Pike. Laaance. I’m”, yells Keith. Lance his mouth fills with thick, warm cum. He swallows it all. Keith is heaving, his eyes opening slowly. Lance is still hidden under his skirt and Keith wants to see him. He reaches out and lifts his skirt out the way. Just in time to see Lance slowly dropping his softening cock from his swollen glossy lips. Lance his face flush with arousal. “You look pretty on your knees”, purrs Keith. “Oh one blow job and the prince thinks he’s the shit”, jokes Lance. “You’re lucky, you’re pretty”. 

“Pretty enough to continue this after we stopped a coup on my throne?”, asks Keith. “Anything for you princess”. Lance stands up, offering Keith a hand. “I got a hideout nearby where we can get supplies”. “Lead the way my kitten”.


	9. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe prom wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Keith doesn’t even know why he came to prom. Shiro and Allura forced him into the black slacks, dark red blouse with black tie. Allura almost forced stupid shoes on him but he won the argument for his biker boots. Both Shiro and Allura had dates so they left Keith alone while they were off dancing with their dates. 

Then the reason Keith simultaneously wanted and didn’t wanted to go walks in. Lance McClain. Dressed in figure-hugging blue slacks, tugged in white blouse and matching blue bow tie. Keith had tried to gather the courage to ask Lance to prom, but the popular boy was always surrounded by people. People who would laugh at him for even trying to speak to Lance. 

Lance, the only boy on the cheer squad and the captain. The guy with spotless caramel skin, bright blue eyes, and always styled brown hair. The guy nobody mocked for wearing the girl cheer uniform. The guy every guy wanted as a friend and every girl wanted to date. He was Keith's dream, a dream he would never have.

Lance walked in with his two best friends, Tsuyoshi ‘Hunk’ Garret and Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt. Hunk best arm on the football team and Pidge an anti-social genius who skipped two grades. Different circles but the group works somehow. Keith clamps his arms tighter around himself turning away from the trio. Instead, he starts looking over the dance floor for his step-brother and his best friend. 

A couple of hours later he took a place against the wall of the gym. Staying far away from people. He feels a tap on his shoulder, looking up into two bright blue eyes. “Wanna dance pretty boy”, grins Lance. “Who’d you lose a bet too?”, snarls Keith back. Lance his face falls immediately. “I can take that as a no, I guess”. His shoulder sack with his face and he turns away already. Keith grabs his wrist in a panic. “Wait are you for real?”. “I should have gotten the hint. I mean every time I tried to talk to you, you practically run from me”. 

Keith his heartthrobs in his throat. He can’t believe it. Not only is Lance, his dream guy talking to him, he seems genuinely up sad about being rejected. Not that Keith is rejecting him. “You misunderstand. It’s just you’re you. Amazing, wonderful you, and I’m me, the emo kid no one wants to hang with”. “Are you kidding me”, exclaims Lance, making wide arm gestures. “You. Keith Kogane, are amazing. You’re smart and funny, I hear the comment you make under your breath, and you’re really pretty”. 

Keith’s face flushes at the praise, his lips shake as he tries to speak. He swallows the block in his throat. “I’d love to dance”. Lance practically shines at that, dragging him onto the dance floor. Lance's arms circle around his waist and Keith places his around Lance his neck. “Uhm I wanted to ask you before but I got tickets for the upcoming ‘rock of ages’ concert. Wanna go with me?”. Lance asks as they sway on the music. Keith is melting in Lance his grip, from Lance his words, warmth, scent. “You still in there Keith”. “You do funny things to me”, he admits and Lance throws his head back laughing.

Lance grabs one of Keith’s hands and puts them on his heart. “You do funny things to me too”, he whispers in Keith’s ear. Keith knows he has a bright red face and a dumb smile on his lips. Lance leans away from his ear but stays close. “So Kogane do we have a date?”, he asks against Keith’s lips. Keith can’t help it, he licks his lips, hitting Lance's lips by accident. “Yes”, he gasps. Lance pulls him closer in his arms and then their lips touch. 

Warm soft lips sliding against his own. Lance plays with the pressure and the movement of his lips against Keiths. Keith circles his arms back around Lance his neck. Hand grasping at his hair. Lance his hands move from his waist to his back. Suddenly he is being dipped backward as Lance deepens the kiss, lips moving fast against Keiths with more pressure than before. 

Maybe prom wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	10. Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith tries to fly into the shield and what should have happened afterward.

Keith locked all his emotions inside when he left team Voltron to join the blades. He left so others didn’t had to. The Blades didn’t do emotion and didn’t care if they lost their lives for the mission. And so will Keith if it means to save his old team, his family, his Lance. 

He takes a deep breath and pushes the controls of his fighter towards the shield of Haggar ship. “KEITH, Stop it”, screams Matt in his comms. But he is determinant as long as that shield is in play. Lance and the others are in danger. In the last few moments, Keith clamps down on the controls and closes his eyes. 

The purple light coming through his eyelids turns orange. Keith snaps his eyes open. Someone is shooting through the shield, blowing it up. In a second Keith pulls his controls back and flies away. Gasping he turns off his comms. Clasping his hands over his mouth, tears gathering in his eyes. What was he ready to give up...

Back in the castle, the paladins are getting ready for the rebellion, and Lotor his surrender. Allura and Shiro will take the prince to interrogation. Pidge was happy to have Matt over again. Hunk is in the kitchen making extra food and Lance is helping Coran prepare the healing pods in case those were needed. 

Matt, despite being happy to see his sister again, is on a mission to look for the blue turned red Paladin. He finds Lance with his crewmates in the dining room. “Matty”, exclaims Lance happy. “Can we talk for a sec? Like in private”. Lance nods, walking out of the room. “Sup?”. “You need to know what Keith was going to do”. The next words out of Matt's mouth made Lance his world crumble. 

Running through the castle looking for his boyfriend. Lance finds Keith curled on in his bed, sobbing in Lance his favorite pillow. Keith snaps up as he hears the door open. One look in Lance his broken eyes and he knows Matt told Lance. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what I was thinking”, he sobs. Lance his anger melts and he rushes to take Keith in his arms. 

Keith melts against Lance crying on his shoulder. “Talk me through your thoughts please?”, asks Lance sounding close to tears himself. Keith steadies his breath, settling in Lance his lap, keeping his arms around Lance his neck. “Well, I was thinking I couldn’t live without you and the team. I was only thinking about how the shield needed to be gone to make you guys safe. The Blades gladly give their lives for the mission, that’s the mindset I’ve been training in”. 

Lance just takes Keith closer in his arms. Kissing the top of Keith’s head. Lance lets out a whine. “I wanna be mad at you, really I want to”, mumbles Lance into Keith’s hair. “I love you and I don’t wanna go on without you”, Lance is close to tears. Keith feels guilt starting to seep into his system, cuddling Lance now close to his chest. “I’m sorry Lance, I didn’t mean to hurt you”. 

Lance takes Keith’s face in his hands, “Come home, Love please”. Keith answers him with a kiss on his lips. A kiss that says so much, but most importantly, it says yes.


	11. Coloring togehter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist Keith needs a model for a bodypaint assignment from his art class.
> 
> aka another one, I took out of context

Keith drops his head with a sigh on the table, drawing the attention of Shiro and Allura who were previously engaged in their conversation. “Hai Keith, nice of you to join us”, says Shiro used to his brother's antics. “Is something the matter Keith?”, asks Allura. Keith raises his head with a groan. “Didn’t you just have art, that’s your favorite”, continues Allura. Keith sighs. “We got this dumb assignment last week and a few people already handed their works in. Coran got all excited about it and moved the deadline up”. Both table mates laugh, “He does have the bad habit of getting swept up in excitement”. “This isn’t funny. Where do I find a model that can draw as well”, groans Keith dropping his head again. “What was the assignment again?”, asks Shiro confused. “Coloring together”, mumbles Keith hidden from his arms. “Ah the body paint idea right? I got a friend that could help”, says Shiro. Keith peers up from his arms. “Don’t joke with me Kashi”. “Nah there is this guy in the class I TA for. His major is marine biology but he takes astronomy as a hobby. His drawing of marine animals and the solar systems are on point”. “What about the body paint part?”, asks Keith, slowly sitting up straighter. “Oh the guy has no shame, stripping down to his underwear would be no problem”. Keith feels his cheeks heat up at the comment of his brother. “So?”, asks Shiro. “Please ask him for me”, sighs Keith. He watches his brother whip out his phone. 

Two days later it's time. The guy agreed to this paint session for some reason. Keith had pushed all the furniture in the room to the side. Covered the floor in plastic and old linen. All his body paints stalled out. Also, his acrylics were stalled out for the idea he has. A knock sounds on his door. Keith stiffens for a second taking a deep breath and goes to open the door. 

He looks at a baby blue shirt. Keith with his 5ft. 8 (177) wasn’t small but this guy was at least 6ft. 2 (188). Keith has to look up to see the guy's face. Sharp angles, perfect tan complexion, dark brown curly hair, and eyes as blue as brilliant gems. “Hai I’m Lance”, even his smile was dazzling. It takes Keith’s breath away, only stuttering and stepping aside so the guy can get in. 

“So Shiro told me you needed a model that could draw as well. He was kinda vague about the rest”. Art is a safe subject, a subject Keith can go on about forever. He recovers. “Thank you for coming on such short notice. You’re really helping me big time. I’m Keith btw”. “No problem. I like helping”, Lance winks at him. Heat spread over his face once more. “Uhm so the theme is coloring together. And Shiro told me you can do galaxies so I thought we could draw landscapes on each other. I sketched some out” 

Keith escapes to his kitchen to get his art book. He turns around to see Lance had followed him. He is leaning against his kitchen island with his arms crosses over his chest and his long leg stretched in front of him. He looks sorta at home in Keith’s place which does funny things to him. Keith focuses back on finding the right page in his sketchbook. “Uhm so this is kinda the idea if you’re comfortable with that ofcourse”, mumbles Keith. Lance hums. “This looks incredible. I feel wearing a thong was a good idea today”. Keith chokes in his breath, trying to speak he starts couching. “Ohh are you alright?”, Lance asks and Keith nods. “I’ll get you some water”. 

Lance hands him a glass of water as Keith tries to calm down. That was too much information, but the guy was gonna strip soon. So Keith is kinda happy about the warning. “So what can I do?”, asks Lance to change the subject. “I thought”, Keith takes a breath. “I thought maybe you could draw a galaxy on my back”. Lance nods along. “Maybe I can match the landscape but use a different accent color”. “That’s actually a good idea, you know your stuff”, Keith looks up at Lance only now noticing how close they have gotten. Their noses touch, with red cheeks Keith turns away. “Uhm would you be okay to start on me, so I could paint the floor at the same time”. 

“Yeah, that’s cool. So how far can I go?”, he asks wiggling his eyebrows. Keith was wearing his paint jeans for this reason. He wasn’t really comfortable getting naked in front of a stranger. Keith strips his shirt leaving it on the counter, marching to his living room without a word. “You don’t speak much do you?”, asks Lance. Keith already settled on the linen, pencil in hand. “Sorry”, mumbles Keith. “No worries I can talk for the both of us”. And that he does. Lance talks about his siblings, cousins, friends, college classes, his love for space, the ocean, his home in Cuba. Lance talks and talks while Keith just answers from time to time. Keith doing his sketching and Lance paints his back. Keith shivers as Lance gets too low or hits one of his more sensitive spots. Keith doesn’t know how much time has passed but he hasn’t felt Lance's finger or brushes in a while. “You’re done pretty boy”, hot breath against his ear. It makes him gasp. Lance holds his phone over Keith his shoulder. It takes Keith a couple of seconds to realize he’s looking at his own back. “Holy shit Lance this is amazing”, Keith shoots up straight, making Lance tumble to his side as he was slightly bent over Keith. 

Lance has a faint blush over his cheeks. “I have a friend who’s pretty good with computers. I thought that they could like put this picture next to the art you thought off and make it one whole picture”. The trees on Keith’s back lines up perfectly with the sketch he made, the mountain range is even in the same style. And the galaxies Lance drew are so dimensional. Keith stares wide-eyed at Lance. “You seriously thought about that. Lance I could have never have hoped this. I could kiss you”. 

Lance smirks. “I’m not stopping you”. “Wait, what?”, Keith gasps. “I said I won’t stop you from kissing me, Keith”. Lance his face still looks flushed. He grabs Keith's hands, placing his phone down. “I have to confess something”. For the first time Lance his confidence seems to slip away. It worries Keith. “I accepted Shiro his offer because I already knew who you were. I have seen you around, tried to talk to you actually but you never seemed interested in talking”. Lance his eyes can’t look at him for long and it hurts Keith. Lance's words too. He could have known this beautiful, funny, nice boy sooner. His own attitude kept him away. Well, Lance said he won’t stop him. 

Keith squeezes Lance's hands and leans forward, pecking Lance his lips shortly. As he pulls back Lance has a soft content smile on his face. His hands get released and Lance grabs his face bringing it back to his. Their lips meet a little longer, Keith adding more pressure into it. Lance his lips are smooth against his own, tasting of coconuts. Keith hums against Lance his lips, opening his mouth slightly. Lance does the same, pressing his lips slightly open back against his. Keith his hands tight in Lance's hair and Lance his still on his face angling his head.

Lance is the one that breaks the kiss. “As much as I like this maybe we should continue this later. Can’t have you fail art because of me”. “Whatever, I get you out of your clothes either way”, slips Keith out. Blushing almost more about his comment than Lance. Lance pecks his lips once more. “Smooth fucker”. 

Lance strips off his shirt and Keith forgets how to breathe. Lance might have looked lean with his shirt on. But he has very defined muscles, broad shoulders, firm looking chest, and the beginning lines of a six-pack, no wait there are eight lines. Keith stares he knows but he can’t look away. Lance strips off his jeans too. A deep V Keith follows down, Lance his package looks slightly tight in the front of his underwear, thighs thick and strong, Keith would love to be between those. And the man has the caves of a soccer player. Lance cocks his hips. “Like what you see”. “Absolutely”, Keith starts to wonder where his filter went. 

“So where and how do you want me?”, Lance asks sounding way too suggestive for the situation. “I uhm I drew a line there”, Keith points to the spot on the linen he drew. Lance turns towards it giving Keith a full view of his ass. Keith almost has a heart attack. This boy couldn’t be any more perfect, cute round ass, that Keith would love to get his hands on. Just not yet, art first. “Legs that way and your back facing me, if you’re okay with that”. Lance smiles that blinding smile again. “No problem”. Lance lies down and Keith gets to work. 

About six hours later it is done. Lance had fallen asleep and Keith had tried his damn hardest to focus only on drawing. Not on Lance his broad shoulders, flexing back muscles, firm butt, and long legs. Keith snaps a few pictures and wakes Lance up to show him the result. The boy looks adorable, hair slightly tussled, eyes glossy, a little bit of drool out his mouth. ”Shit Keith is that my back”. Lance is awake in a second grabbing the phone over Keith's hands. “This is amazing, incredible, wonderful”, ramble Lance on. “I so want a copy of that. And the finished piece ofcourse”. “Sure but only if you go out with me”, states Keith, making Lance laugh. “You got yourself a deal pretty boy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues in Date Night, chapter 16


	12. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are in a bar, both experiencing it in a different way.

The club was Lance his idea. Ofcourse it was, Keith hated crowded loud places. But the way his boyfriend's eyes light up at the prospect of dancing the night way made him cave. So here they were in a loud crowed club, with flashing lights and music Keith had never heard off. He leans against the bar, watching his boyfriend, dance a bright smile on his face. 

The bartender sets down a Corona down in front of him. “I didn’t order this”, yells Keith over the music. The barman smirks. “It’s from her”. He nods to a group of girls at the other end of the bar. About five very similar-looking girls in skimpy outfits are looking at him giggling. A blonde in a green dress waves shyly at him. He waves back confused. Well, it’s a free drink and his favorite brand. 

Keith continues looking around the bar, sipping his Corona. Lance is in the middle of the dance floor, a platinum blonde girl on his left, a platinum-blond guy on his right. They are hip-bopping, body rolling, arms swaying. Keith recognizes the footwork Lance is doing. Those are the salsa move he tried to learn him a couple of days ago at a family party. Keith wishes he could dance with Lance like that. Not caring about looking dumb, messing up steps. But they aren’t in their living room or in Lance his mother's backyard. They are in a club where people stare and judge. Lance looks great, bright in the middle, dancing without a care in the world. 

A hand slides over the arm he leans on the bar with. He looks up to see the girl in the green dress. “Hai sexy”, she winks at him. “Uhm”, he stutters out. The grip she has on his arm gets tighter and she leans up a bit. Her lips grazing over his ear. “I’m Kaily and you?” “Keith”. “Mmm, that sounds kinda nice, Keith and Kaily”. She leans her hip against the bar, pressing her chest against the arm she is holding. Uncomfortable Keith shuffles a step back. 

What Keith missed to notice is Lance caught the whole thing. While dancing with Allura and Lotor, two of his dance students, he kept an eye on Keith. He knows how much Keith hates places like this and he also knows the boy only agreed to make him happy. So Lance figures the least he can do is make sure Keith is comfortable, and Keith is most definitely not comfortable now. Lance kisses Allura and Lotor’s hand as thanks for the dance. Making his way off the dance floor to tell that girl Keith is his.

Keith tries to get away from the girl who runs her hand up and down his arm. He hates people touching him, especially strangers without permission. Keith shuffles another step back, his back hitting the person behind him. Keith turns quickly to see he bumped into... Lance. He relaxes, Lance is here, he won’t let the girl touch him anymore. “So are you alone here hot stuff?”, the girl asks flirty. “Uhm no, not really”, stutters Keith. “How could she have left you alone”. “Not a she”, he croaks out. “Oh you’re here with friends”, she smiles, pressing his arm between her breast now running her hand over his shoulder and chest. “Me too, they wouldn’t mind if I left thought”, she winks. 

Keith feels the soothing hand from Lance on his back, it calms his heart a bit. What Keith only doesn’t know is that Lance is staring the unbothered girl down. She ignores Lance completely focused on Keith. The girl plastered herself even closer to Keith, making Keith lean back against Lance. Her lips almost touching his. “I’M GAY”, he shouts in a panic. 

The girl immediately lets go of him looking annoyed. Lance his arm now circles his waist, pulling him closer to the Cuban. “He’s with me”, snarls Lance, sticking his tongue out to the girl as a toddler would do. The girl huffs. “You shouldn’t accept drinks if you’re not interested, faggot”. She stomps on his foot and walks off. Keith flinches in pain. 

Lance turns him around against him. “I’m so sorry baby, I shouldn’t have made you come here. I shouldn’t have left you alone”. Keith grabs Lance his face in his hands. “No sorry’s Lance. I wanted to come here. You had so much fun”, pecking his lips softly. Lance leans towards his ear. “Why don’t we get out of here”. Sweetest words Keith heard the whole night.


	13. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clone Shiro is a dick, the mission is dangerous and they call Keith home.

The mission was supposed to be simple. Get in, steal some info and get out. But the Galra had been expecting them it seemed. The by the in tell unguarded base is surrounded by Galra fighters and even two warships. 

“We have to split we can’t do this as Voltron”, shouts Lance, swinging the right arm of the combined robot around. He swats fighters with the sword-like you would swat flies with a fly swatter. “No we’re staying together”, orders Shiro. “Allura, Hunk more power in the legs. Pidge shield”. “Shiro we can't keep going like this”, yells Lance. More ships seem to appear out of thin air all shooting at them. They get blasted left and right, taking more damage than necessary. “No, we can”. “Pidge shield”, screams Hunk panicked. 

One of the warships is loading up an iron cannon blast, aimed at the legs of Voltron. Lance sees it happen in slow motion. Pidge is moving the shield from the side lower, Allura and Hunk trying to pull the legs behind the shield. So Lance does the only thing he can think of without pissing Shiro off too much. He halts his swatting and flips the blade in the giant right hand. Holding the blade he pulls back and throws it right at the wars ship. Since it’s a Voltron-sized Altean broadsword and not a throwing dagger it goes off course. It hits the warship's cockpit instead of the ion cannon. 

“LANCE WHAT WAS THAT”, yells Shiro. “A decent throw to save our legs”, Lance claps back. “That was excellent Lonce”, sighs Allura. The ship still explodes even punching a hole in the base. “This time worked out but NO MORE THINKING”. Lance shrinks back in his pilot's chair, feeling the red flaring anger from Red. “It’s fine, girl”, he whispers to the lion. “Shiro Lance opened us a window”, Pidge points out. “Okay Voltron break on my go. Allura, Pidge, and Lance you go in Hunk and I will fight them off”. 

They blow up a few more fighters and deflect an ion blast from the second warship before Shiro gives the signal. “NOW”. Lance Allura and Pidge fly off towards the hole in the base. They anchor their lions in a protective circle around the hole. The three of them jet pack in only to be swarmed by sentries. Lance conjures up his broadsword, slicing and hacking away at the robots. Allura is swatting them out her way with her bo staff and Pidge swings over them, kicking at heads. “Lance cut off their heads”, shouts Pidge as she gets grabbed. Lance switches to his energy rifle and shoots the heads off. 

With a path cleared Lance goes first, moving on Pidge her directions and Allura protecting their rear. “This is the place”, says Pidge, connecting her handheld tablet and hacks the door open. Lance goes first again, checking the room. “Clear”, Allura and Pidge move in as one. Allura takes post at the door and Lance moves with Pidge to protect her while she works. Downloading this in tell could win them the war with Sendak. 

Pidge starts to work, once she is about half as the screen lights up. The room lights go red and the door makes a locking sound. “Pidge what is happening?”, Allura asks while pulling on the door. “It seems to be some kind of fail-safe that activated when I started downloading”. “What will it do?” asks Allura, concern thick in her voice. “Um it seems a self-destruct has been activated and we have 3 minutes till the base explodes”, Pidge panics a little. Lance places his hand on her shoulder. “You got this Pidge, you hacked bigger stations”, encourages Lance. Pidge takes a breath and starts typing away. “Allura let us look for a way out”, suggests Lance. “You’d make a good leader Lonce”. Lance blushed at the compliment. Lance and Allura pull on every nook and crack in the room trying to find a way out. “The only option seems to shoot the window and hope we can get to our lions”. 

Lance switches to his sniper rifle as it packs more of a punch. “Put your helmets on”, says Lance and lines up a shot. Nobody argues with him and he starts to shoot at the window. The red lights start to flicker and security gates shut over the window. “Guys you okay?”, asks Hunk over the comms. “We’re working on it”, answers Lance. “What happened?”, asks Shiro. “Failsafe activated, I got it under control”, answers Pidge. Lance has switched to his sword hacking at the metal covering the windows, Allura is helping him by pulling on the edges Lance hacked free. 

The room's light starts to flicker and Pidge lets out a stream of curses. “Pidge?”, calls Lance. “Almost done downloading but can’t seem to deactivate the self-destruct”. “I’m calling it we’re getting out of here”, orders Allura. “Second that”, mutters Lance walking over to Pidge. “Download complete, now let me”, but Lance already plucked her off the ground, throwing him over his shoulder, grabbing her tablet in the other hand. “We’re leaving”. “Lonce”, Allura calls struggling to keep the metal out the way of the window. Lance hooks Pidge her tablet to his belt and pulls his sniper rifle again, shooting the window, breaking it. 

Pidge stopped struggling and slips through the hole Lance made in the window. The flickering of the lights getting worse. “Come on red, blue we need you”, calls Lance out to his lions. Pushing himself half out the window holding his arm out for Allura. “Come on princess”. “I can’t Lonce, I can’t let go”. “Yes, you can grab my hand before the room explodes”. Lance stretches out his arm even further towards her. The lights now blink every second, a sound flares up. “Allura”, urges Lance. Desperate the princess grabs hold of his hand, keeping one on the metal to bend it. Lance slowly slides out into space, seeing Pidge already safely being picked up by Green. Lance pulls Allura around the corner, using his legs to keep the opening for Allura. 

“Sorry Lonce. Don’t blame yourself. And tell Pidge it’s not her fault either”. “Allura what are you talking about?”, starts Lance but she already lets go of his hand and pushes him off. Lance floats away from the base as it explodes in front of his eyes. Heat overtakes him, he shields his face. Screaming and crying he tries to get back to the base, to look for Allura. A shadow looms over him and coolness washes over him. Blue scooped him up, only now he notices the burning pain on the right side of his arm, leg, and face. The blast scorched him and his helmet almost cracked under the heat. He was so consumed by his need to save Allura that he almost would have died in space. “Thanks, blue”, whimpers Lance before passing out in her mouth.

The Red and Blue lion flew themselves back to the castle. Red landing empty and Blue opening her mouth as soon as she lands. Revealing the half-burned red Paladin to the already waiting Coran and Paladins. As Shiro and Hunk put him on a stretcher he moans and whines, only muttering Keith and Allura their names. “I’m contacting the Blades”, sniffles Pidge. Hunk stays with Coran in the med bay while Shiro follows Blue out again. Blue flew out of the castle the moment Lance was out of her. 

Lance falls weightless towards the ground arms close around him keeping him up. “Lance”, whispers a voice he knows all too well. Lance's arms move up and close around Keith. “Mi Amor”. “How bad?”, asks Lance still leaning on Keith. Pidge is clinging to his side and Hunk is hovering around the three of them with a bowl of food. “Please sit my boy”, sighs Coran. “Oh so that bad”. Lance sits down on the steps, Hunk putting the bowl in his lap. 

“What do you remember?”, asks Shiro. “Red lights, shutting windows, threat of self destruct, I pushed Pidge out hoping our lions would get us. Got out half myself trying to pull Allura out but she pushed me away. Sh-”. Lance looks up at the team. “Where is she?”, he asks. Coran turns to a pod where Allura is in. “Is she?”, Lance chokes unable to finish the sentence. “After dropping you off, Blue went back out there to get her”, starts Hunk. “Allura was hurt really bad”, Coran sniffles. Shiro places a hand on the sniveling man's shoulder. “She didn’t make it”.


	14. In combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the castle is life and dead but Lance and Keith have other plans.

The Galra took them completely by surprise. Two loads of 20 sentries and half a dozen soldiers were already in the castle before the alarm was triggered. Since nobody knew what was going on they all raced to the control room in Paladin armor. Coran was already typing away, while Allura was passing in front of the screens. “How did they get in?”, she demands. “Princess what’s going on?”, asks Lance, running in followed by Keith and Hunk. Pidge enters only a few seconds later. Shiro was already there like he never even went to bed. 

“Pidge lock the control room, Coran what’s the point of entrance”. Pidge plops down on the floor opening her laptop immediately. “Ah found it, unlucky buggers picked the lion hangar to break into. The lions are keeping them at bay at the moment”, explains the ginger. “Paladins listen up this is what we’re going to do. The Galra have infiltrated the castle. Pidge I want you in the control room keeping them out our systems and hindering them as much as possible”. The short girl in green grins darkly. “My favorite pass time”. “Hunk I need you to guard her here. Shiro and I will lead them away from the control room. Lance, Keith I need you two to keep Coran safe in the hangars while he closes the breach made”. “Roger Princess”, winks Lance. 

The boys flank Coran and make their way to the hanger coached by Pidge. “I need to manually activate the lockdown procedure”, explains Coran. The man holds a toolkit in on hand and fencing looking sword. “We will watch your back”, nods Keith, holding his galra blade as Lance has the red bayard in his arms in the shape of his energy rifle. “You picked one hell of a time to visit, babe”, sighs Lance. “Kolivan says I smell and attract danger”. “No arguing there”, mumbles Lance.

They enter the lion hanger. The Galra entered through Green her door which is blasted open. But all the lions are shooting around them with their tails and jumping on robots and soldiers. Keith runs forward throwing himself in the fray while Lance covers Coran and Keith, best as he can. Lance and Coran zigzag between lion’s, Coran knocks down soldiers and Lance shoots them. As they reach the panel a explosions sounds, Lance covers Coran in reflex. Once the smoke settles they see that also Black’s hangar door has been blown. A completely new flood of soldiers walks in. 

A soldier rushes Lance from his blind spot. “Lance”, shouts Keith running over to his boyfriend. Lance ducks under the blade of the soldier, switching his blaster for his broadsword, kicks the soldier against the wall, and stabs the Galra through the chest at the same time as Keith. “You have a sword?”, asks Keith looking starstruck. “MARRY ME”, he blurts out. Lance stares at Keith till two soldiers rush them. “I don’t think now is hardly the time for that mullet”, answers Lance. He dodges an attack, dances around his attacker, and wraps his sword around his attacker's weapon, making them drop it. The unarmed soldier doesn’t stop attacking though, so Lance uses the but of his sword to knock the soldier against the head. 

Keith also floored his attacker and grabs Lance by the arm. “You have no idea, how incredibly hot you look right now”. Lance pulls Keith closer against him and skewers the attacker over Keith's shoulder. Keith ducks out Lance his grip and deflects a sword high and kicks the soldier, slamming his sword handle on the soldier's head. “I appreciate your attraction for me but can’t this wait till after the fight”, says Lance. Together they block and attack and slice the attacker's arm and side. “Now might be the only time, Lance”, Keith argues, as a new flood of soldiers comes through the open hangar doors. 

“Coran how are those shutters coming?”, shouts Lance. “Working on it”, shouts the man back, whacking a sentries head off with the wrench in his hands. Lance blocks a weapon and slices another soldier. “Keith go help Coran”, shout Lance, kicking a soldier, elbowing another, and slicing a third. “Already working on it”, shouts Keith. He jumps off the wall, turning around and slicing sentries and soldiers 360 degrees round. He lands to the left of Coran, kicking a soldier behind the working man. 

Lance lets out a shout as he gets sliced in his left arm. Keith sees red and cuts down everybody he comes across from Coran to Lance. Lucky the boys decided to stay close. “You okay?”, asks Keith. “Just a scratch, babe”, smiles Lance. Their swords cross to block a laser shot going for Coran, pushing both boys a bit back by force. “I was serious Lance, marry me”. Keith lets go of Lance. He turns around and cuts a sentry in half, while Lance kicks a soldier and slices an arm off. Keith returns to his side. “I love you, Lance, I made my choice. What about you?”. Lance bites his lip. “I love you too”. Then he turns away from Keith. “CORAN”. “What my boy?” “Marry us”.

Coran ceases in his work. “I’m kinda busy right now”. He throws a sentry over his shoulder against an attacking soldier. “So are we”, yells Keith back. “FINE”. Coran kicks against the panel he was working on and the hangers shutter from the green and yellow lions come down at the same time. “Nice work Coran”. “Dearly beloved we be gathered here today”, starts Coran packing his tool kit. Lance and Keith fight their way closer to him making him a path to the next panel. “To witness the union between two souls”. Coran grabs a sentry and rips it apart, hitting soldiers around him with the parts. 

Keith ducks for a sword and Lance stabs the soldier in the chest. Lance pushes Keith away so Keith can block an attack and decapitates the sentry. “I believe it’s an earth thing to say something to each other now”, continues Coran opening the second panel. Keith takes Lance in his arms, both slicing at something over the other shoulder. “Lance McClain, do you take me to be yours forever”. Lance grabs his left hand and kisses his ring finger. “I do”. “Neat”, mumbles Keith, he can’t help the grin on his face as he stabs another soldier. 

Lance and him get separated again by three soldiers and four sentries rushing them. Lance switches to his blaster again, hitting the sentries before they get close enough. Keith kicks a soldier towards Lance, slices the hand of the second, and slices the third in his stomach. Lance slams his blaster down on the soldier's head and jumps over him grabbing hold of Keith’s empty hand again. “Keith Kogane, do you take me to be your husband, in sickness and health to death do us part”. Lance swirls him under his arm so Keith can kick the coming attacker away and Lance shoots him in the head. Keith pulls Lance back against his chest. “I do”, he says with a smile on his face.

Coran shuts the second pair of shutters down, which blocks the hanger door of the black lion, cutting off the entrance for the Galra’s. “One more panel”, shouts Coran. “We said our vows Coran”, shouts Lance. He blocks an attack and Keith slices the sentries legs off. “Oh then I pronounce you married. You humans now hold a kissing ceremony right?”. The man works to open the last panel, the waves of attacks dying down with no entrance for the Galra anymore. The lions pick up the last of the moving enemies. Lance smiles as he feels Red and Blue purr of approval. So he pulls Keith against his chest, face to face. “He’s right about that”. Lance presses his lips against Keith, the shorter boy melts against him. They survived another battle and from now on they will survive many more, as husbands.


	15. Rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up in an empty bed on a rainy day, where could Lance be...

Keith wakes up in an empty bed, rain spattering against the windows. Lance's side of the bed is not cold yet, so he can’t be far. Keith pulls on a pair of sweatpants from the floor and walks towards their kitchen in a sleepy haze hoping to find his other half. Only the kitchen is empty, Keith walks back to their bedroom, their bathroom is empty. And he crossed an empty living room on his way back to the bedroom. Where the hell is his boyfriend.

Only one place left to check. Keith puts on a sweater and shoes. By the door, he finds Lance's jacket and rain boots missing. Ofcourse that’s where he is. Keith gets his raincoat off the hooks, puts on his boots, and moves to the roof of the apartment building. 

There he finds his boyfriend dancing without a care in the world. The rain has already soaked Lance his jeans and shirt making them stick to his skin. Keith can see every muscle move and shape. Lance is dancing, arms raised, toe pointing, it reminds Keith of ballet but it's too loose to be. His boyfriend looks hypnotizing but this isn’t nice summer rain. It's late autumn so late autumn that even Keith his birthday has passed. 

“Lance, you idiot you will catch a cold”. shouts Keith over the rain. Lance ceases his dancing and turns to the sounds. A big smile plastered on his lips. “Join me, Keith, one dance?” He looks at Keith with his big blue puppy dog eyes, hair stuck to his forehead making him look even more adorable. Keith sighs. “Fine, one dance”. Lance brightens up at that, coming over. 

He pecks Keith’s lips, Keith shivers at how cold Lance already feels. “But after this you make breakfast”. “Whatever you want, mi amor, but after a nice hot shower”. “Yes”. Keith places his hands in Lance and lets him be dragged into a waltz. Keith can’t help but get swept up in Lance his love for the rain. They dance and dance. They make at least five laps around the roof before Keith realizes how fucking cold he is. 

“Lance I’m freezing. How are you remotely okay, you hate cold”. “But I can never be cold with you by my side”. Keith just knows that the cheesy lines would have made him blush if his cheeks and nose weren’t already red from the cold. “Let’s go you sap”, he mumbles embarrassed, and drags Lance back inside the building. “Race you to the shower”, laughs Lance and runs off. Running while half frozen is no easy task but Keith will never admit defeat easy. Still, Lance beats him to the door of their apartment by a second. 

To avoid dragging water through the whole place they undress in the hall, dropping all their wet clothes on the welcome mat. Lance his arms circle around Keith’s waist. Keith turns in his arms. “What are you?”, further he can’t go, as Lance his hands slip to the back of his thighs and he gets lifted off the floor. Lance kisses him quickly and starts walking to the bathroom. Keith holds on by Lance his hair and with his legs pressed tight around Lance his waist. 

He melts even more in the kiss as the warm water of the shower hits his back. That’s when Lance puts him down on the floor again. It's all so warm and loving. Keith lives for mornings like that, just warm and tender caring for each other. Lance reaches for his shampoo, putting a dollop on his hands, and starts massaging Keith’s head. When he is done with Keith he places his soapy hands in his own hair. Keith protests at that. “Let me wash yours”. and slips his hands into Lance his hair taking over the task. Lance melts under his touch, Keith pecks him quickly as a sign that he is done. 

They each wash their own bodies, knowing what will happen if they do each other. Both content with the soft warm atmosphere they have going. Lance walks out first to get them towels. They dry each other's hair and get dressed. After which Lance makes breakfast as promised. Also, he’s the only one of them who can cook without burning the house down. Lance still doesn’t know how but Keith almost set fire to their kitchen boiling water once. 

After a filling breakfast, they install themselves on the couch. Lance lays down first, Keith nestled in his arms. Keith covers them both with the warmest, fluffiest blanket they own. They open Netflix on the tv and so they spend this rainy day indoors. Watching movies together till they fall back asleep.


	16. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes his model out for the date he promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue of day 10, chapter 11, can be read separately.

Keith still can’t believe how he managed this. He asked out the most amazing guy ever. “I give you a model to pass your class and what do you do. Ask him on a date”, gasps Shiro. In a moment of weakness, Keith called Shiro and Allura panicking over his date. “I can’t believe you didn’t lead him to your bedroom”, counters Allura. “Guys this isn’t helping, what do I wear?” Keith holds about three similar-looking black pants all in different stages of decay.

“Listen this is what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna let me finish doing your hair. Then you put on the black jeans I got you, the ones that make your booty pop, with the cuffs rolled up a bit. Red t-shirt over it with your black biker jacket and you have Lance drooling for you”, states Allura. “And as payment. I want a copy of that art piece you two made together cause my uncle won’t shut up about it. Keeps raving about being so happy to see Lance his art again”. “Lance knows Coran?”, is all Keith gets from that. “Kogane do we have a deal?” Allura tugs slightly on his hair to get his mind on track again. “Oh yeah, we have a deal, Lura, thanks for the help”. 

Pleased with herself Allura leaves with Shiro who tries to give Keith the talk. “BYE”, Keith shouts pushing them out so he won’t have to hear it. He inspects what Allura did with his hair, just a normal ponytail, and gets dressed as she advised. He even sends his art, which got an A, to Rolo who prints pictures on canvas. So his thank you gift for Allura will be even more awesome. One look at the time tells him he should leave if he doesn’t want to be late.

Keith already checked with Lance that he would walk to the place as it is close to where Lance lives. For Keith though it’s a ten-minute ride on his motorcycle. When he arrives Lance isn’t in sight yet. Which is good that keeps the surprise of the bike for later. He parks his bike and checks in the restaurant window is his helmet didn’t mess with his ponytail too much. 

“Hey stranger”, warm breath hits his ear. Startled he takes a step back before turning towards Lance. Lance is wearing that confident sexy smirk but his eyes are soft. “I looked forward to his”, his hand caresses Keith's cheek. Keith smirks back. “Missed me that much”. Lance leans in closer, his lips almost touching Keith’s. “You have no idea, hot stuff”. Then he straightens up and grabs Keith’s hand. Keith lets Lance pull him into the pizzeria, it gives him a chance to check Lance out again. He is wearing grey skinny jeans that hug his legs so nicely. Keith has to keep himself from drooling again. Those thighs that could crush him and those soccer calves. The white button-up makes his skin look even tanned and makes his eyes shine. The navy blue hoodie makes his shoulders look even broader. Keith can’t wait to hold on to those. Lance turns to him. “Like what you see, baby”. Keith turns slowly red at being caught. “No worries”. Lance leans closer. “You look incredibly good too. Can’t wait to paint on you again”, he whispers. 

Keith shivers. Before he can respond the hostess walks up. “Lance”, the blonde girl hugs him. “Oh and date?”, she asks. “Yeah Romelle, this is Keith”. “Oh you’re Shiro’s little brother”. Keith frowns as the girl also pulls him into a hug. “I don’t think we met”, he mumbles. “Oh no not yet. I’m Allura’s girlfriend”, she smiles. Lance leans on the girl's shoulder. “Yup this one snatched up the Princess”. “Princess?”, Keith asks completely lost. “Loverboy over here tried to woo Allura but I won”, Romelle giggles, beckoning them to follow. Keith stares at Lance. “You tried to hit on Allura?” “Yea first year of college, no worries I’m over it”, smiles Lance. Romelle takes their drink orders and walks off. “So you’re not gay?”, asks Keith carefully. “Oh no. I’m bi”. Lance lifts his arm and shows Keith the little pink, purple, blue bracelet he is wearing. “My niece made it for me when I came out”. “Nadia?”, asks Keith. “Yeah”, Lance smiles brightly. “Can’t believe you remembered that”. “I remember everything important”, winks Keith. “There is my smooth fucker”. Lance grins as Keith turns red again.

The conversation flows easily from then on. They banter, flirt, and only had a small argument over pineapple on pizza. Keith is old school pepperoni, Lance doesn’t have a favorite. Lance gets up for a bathroom break but actually goes to pay without Keith knowing. Which pissed Keith off when they walked outside and he started muttering about having to pay. Lance silence his protests with a peck, which Keith turns red at. 

“So what else have you planned?”, asks Lance wiggling his eyebrows, arm around Keith’s waist. “I thought”, Keith swallows. “I thought we could take a ride before going to my place for a movie”. Lance hums. “I’d love to not watch a movie with you”. Keith slaps him on his chest, which Lance takes laughing. “Where is your ride”. “Follow me”. 

Keith walks towards where he parked his bike. Feeling a hand ghost over his ass, makes him smirk, swaying his hips a bit extra. “Tada”, Keith points to his bike. “Ofcourse you have a motorbike”, grins Lance. He pulls Keith against his chest. “Fits your image”. He takes Keith's face in his hands and kisses him. Soft at first but quickly opening his mouth to let his tongue play over Keith’s lips. Keith moans, grinding against Lance, opening his mouth to the Cuban. As they kiss, waves Keith his hands in Lance's hair. Lance his hands wander from his face to his ass. Keith breaks the kiss. “How about we skip that movie”. “Startup the bike, bad boy”, grins Lance, his lips plump and wet from the kissing. 

“You’re okay with the bike, though”. “Yeah my dad and brother also ride. Tried to get me into it too, but man I love driving and staying dry and warm”. Keith laughs, he can imagine that playing out way too well. He hands Lance his extra helmet and straddles his bike. Lance slides behind him, pressing himself over Keith his back. Oh yes, one of Keith’s better plans. Lance's arms circle around him, holding on tight and Keith starts the bike. Lance lets out an excited yell, making Keith rev the engine an extra time. Lance his head is leaning on his shoulder. Keith drives off the parking lot and speed to his house. 

Lance his fingers keep gliding over his stomach, till they find the edge of his pants. He slips his pinky fingers under it caressing Keith his V line. It makes Keith his heart beat faster, skin heat under Lance his touch, and stomach doing cartwheels. Keith never wanted to get home faster. He can’t wait to press the taller boy against his front door and suck his neck purple. Keith uses his left hand to rub Lance on his thigh if he doesn’t need it. 

By some miracle, they make it to Keith’s front door without running into people or losing clothes. Keith opens his door, pushing Lance through it first closing and locking it behind them. Lance's arms circle around Keith, plastering himself over Keith’s back. This gives Keith the chance to turn in Lance's arms and push the boy against his front door. Lance leans down, ready to kiss Keith. Only Keith has his sight on Lance his neck. Keith dodges Lance's lips and licks over his adam’s apple. Making Lance tilt his head back, slamming it against the door. “Yes Keith”, he groans. Keith pulls back just enough to wet his lips, making sure Lance feels it all on his neck. 

Keith starts placing open mouth kisses all over Lance his neck. Nipping, sucking, and licking. Lance is moaning, which Keith feels before he hears it. Driving them both crazy. Lance his hands have slipped under Keith's shirt, scratching over his back, his right leg is wedged between Keiths and his hips grind down against Keith. Making Keith stop his kissing from time to time as he gasps or moans against Lance his neck. “Keith”, Lance grinds down hard making Keith throw his head back at the sensation. 

Lance moves one of his hands to Keith's rounds perky ass and the other he moves to Keith’s thigh to hick-up his leg. Keith seems to get the idea and jumps up, hooking both legs around Lance his waist. Lance places both hands to the back his thighs supporting Keith. Keith moves his lips to Lance his jaw. “God”, gasps Keith as Lance starts walking. Every step Lance his semi rubs against Keith's ass. “I want that in my mouth”, moans Keith. Lance groans at the statement. “Your filter broke again”. “Like you mind”, whispers Keith against Lance his lips. 

Lance takes lead in the kiss. Sucking Keith his bottom lip into his mouth so his teeth can scrape over it. Making Keith moan into Lance his mouth. Opening his mouth more Lance pulls his teeth back letting his tongue rub over Keith’s lip. Then he slides it into Keith his mouth. Keith's hands claw at his shoulders for grip, his legs tighten around Lance. The Cuban gives his ass a squeeze making Keith rub his semi against Lance his toned stomach. 

Lance sets Keith back down in front of his bed. Keith's legs are a little shaky but he doesn’t care. He still is a man on a mission. He pushes Lance to sit on his bed, dropping on his knees before him. His hands on Lance's jeans zipper. “I’ve wanted this in my mouth since I saw you in that thong”, he murmurs. “Good thing I wore it again”, smirks Lance wiggling his eyebrows. Keith’s eyes snap from Lance's down to his crotch. The open jeans reveal the blue thong that sat tight around Lance's cock when soft. Now the hard on seems to be almost bursting out the underwear. Keith lets out a desperate whine. 

Lance lifts his hips so Keith can pull the skinny off his legs. Something the boy does with pleasure. Keith pulls Lance his boner out the thong. It stands tall, biggest Keith seen in real life. “Yes”, Lance moans as Keith wraps his hands around it. Pumping the cock a few times before closing his lips around the head. Lance has one hand in Keith’s hair the other he leans on behind him. 

Keith was having the time of his life. He has what he wanted ever since he saw Lance in that thong. Sucking Lance his dick in his mouth bit by bit, till it hit the roof of his mouth. Almost all of it was in. So he started rolling his tongue around it. Lance is moaning and gasping above him, pulling on his hair trying to steer him. It made Keith only hotter. The hand he didn’t have on Lance his thigh he used to look for the lube under his bed. With one hand and a knee, he gets enough on his fingers to open himself up. While starting to bob on Lance's cock he slips his wet fingers into his pants.

He groans around Lance his dick as he plunges one finger in. Circling the edges of his hole from the inside, widening it enough to slip a second finger in. Lance his cock pulses on his tongue. Keith can’t help himself and sucks the last bit in, gagging on it a little. Lance stops his hip thrusts, petting Keiths hair lovingly till Keith has his breathing back under control. “Holy Keith are you fingering yourself?”, asks Lance panting slightly. Keith lets the cock slip a bit further out his mouth so he can speak. “Yes, you felt too good”, he speaks around the cock.

That seems to break Lance, he pulls himself out of Keith’s mouth. He starts to unbutton his shirt off. Keith moan at the slow reveal, Lance is so hot. The eight lines on his stomach seem even more defined since Keith last saw them. “Come on babe”, whispers Lance. Keith slips the fingers out himself and starts to pull his clothes off too. Lance pulls him onto the bed next to him. Before Keith can blink is Lance on top of him. “Lube is under the bed”. “And condoms?”, asks Lance. “Don’t I’m clean”, says Keith. This makes Lance's cock jump against his stomach. “Whatever you want hot stuff”. Lance's voice sounds husky and smooth and Keith needs to hear more of it.

Lance quickly gets the lube and spreads it over his fingers. Slipping one into Keith to test the stretch. “How many were you on?” “Three but I can take four”, gasps Keith as Lance pushes another two fingers in. “Lance”, whines Keith. “All in good time”, grins Lance. Keith only finds that the time is now. He grabs the lube putting enough to slick up Lance his dick. With his lubed up hand, he grabs Lance his cock, which makes the Cuban moan and hook his fingers inside Keith. It makes Keith fumble a little but he finishes the task. 

He flips them over again. Sitting over a stunned Lance. Keith guides Lance’s cock into his hole. Keith loves the feeling of being opened by a cock. He slowly sinks down on Lance, both moaning loud. “You’re so”. “Tight”. “Big”, they say in unison. Keith lifts himself up so far only the tip of Lance's cock is still left in him. He wiggles his hips a bit smirking seductively at Lance, who has his eyes on all of Keith. Keith drops down unexpected and hard. 

He quickly falls into a fast pace rhythm which has them both growing hot. Keith has his hands on Lance his chest and Lance his hands are on Keith's waist supporting the pace. Lance decides to help the both of them by thrusting up to meet Keith’s drops. One of Lance his hands wrap around Keith’s red aching cock. How Lance manages to jerk him off in the same rhythm is beyond Keith but damn does it things to him. “La-Lan-Lance”, his moan turns into a scream as he cums all over Lance his abs. Lance cums while Keith tightens around him from his own orgasm.

Keith falls next to Lance panting and still shaking slightly. “That was”, starts Lance. “Woah”, finishes Keith. “I think I saw a new galaxy for a second”, laughs Lance. It makes Keith giggle too. He turns to the Cuban and pecks his lips. “Wanna do round two in the shower?”


	17. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night turns mean

It was game-night in bachelor pat Holt. Which meant that all Matt and Pidge came to play games. Some times board games some times video games. But a few weeks ago Pidge introduced them to Among us, now they are hooked. Matt his friends, Shiro, Allura, and Coran were the first to arrive. Coran bringing exotic snacks nobody wants to eat, Allura brought tequila and Shiro brought sparkling water and nacho chips. Keith is the first of Pidge's friends to arrive bringing a six-pack bud light. Last came Hunk and Shay being driven by Lance, which is why they are late. Hunk brought brownies and tons of cookies. Lance beams brightly. “I brought mom's salsa. That’s why we’re late, had to pick that up”. As always they set up in the living room and take two shots before starting the first game.

Paladin, Samurai, Loverboi, Pidgiotto, Uptown hunk, Shaybooboo, Princess, Moustache man, and Matty B play 

2 imposters   
7 crewmates

Dead body report > Moustache man dead, Pidgiotto reported it  
Loverboi > Where?  
Pidgiotto > Stogage, by gas tank  
Princess > Did u sw any  
Pidgiotto > Nope  
Shaybooboo > No self report. Pidge & me came frm Admin  
Paladin > What is everyone doing and where are you all  
Loverloi > Coran and I went elc doing wires then we split   
Samurai > So Lance saw Coran last.  
Loverboi > Dude u just passed me low engine. I couldnt kill Coran and passed you that fast  
Samurai > I’m no where near engine I’m in weapons with Hunk  
Uptown Hunk > Keith watched me pchau pchau  
Paladin > Hunk no its more blam blam blam  
Princess > Not the time fighting >:I  
Loverboi > What how but babe just passed me  
Matty B > Lance that was me. Your colorblindness really f***s with the game  
Pidgiotto > Still that gives Lance time to kill Coran and meet Matt.  
Matty B > I guess it’s possible  
Loverboi > What no guys It wasn’t me  
Uptown Hunk > Don’t wanna discredit you Lance but isn’t that what every one says  
Princess > Avenge Coran, Lance it is  
Loverboi > Lura noooo  
Shaybooboo > I’m skipping to little suspicion  
Loverboi > Shay my heroine  
Uptown Hunk > Sorry buddy  
Loverboi > No the betrayal  
Samurai voted   
Princess voted   
Shaybooboo skipped  
Loverboi skipped  
Pidgiotto voted  
Uptown Hunk voted  
Matty B voted  
Paladin skipped

Loverboi was not An Imposter

Coran and Lance watch Keith trap, Pidge, Allura, and Shay in the Med bay. So at least one of those three is also an imposter. Keith kills Allura and Pidge kills Shay before she can report the crime. Then they switch the lights off. Keith vents to electrical while Pidge vents to security.

Dead body report > Princess and Shaybooboo dead, Paladin reported it

Uptown Hunk > SHAY NOOOOO  
Uptown Hunk > Where

Moustache Man > Welcome in the land of the dead my boy  
Loverboi > Who killed you? It was Keith wasn’t it.  
Moustache Man > I’m afraid so my boy

Paladin > both in med bay.  
Matty B > Where every1 at  
Samurai > U first  
Pidgiotto > Yea how do we know you 2 didnt selfreport  
Matty B > Im in elec

Princess > I couldnt avenge u Coran :(  
Shaybooboo > I also think you should apologize to Lance  
Princess > Right sorry Lance, Keith really framed you there  
Loverboi > my other half, so cruel

Pidgiotto> U can vent there from medbay  
Samurai > sus Matt  
Uptown Hunk > Did you see Shiro  
Paladin > Sorry only bodies here  
Pidgiotto > where u at Hunk  
Uptown Hunk > reactor, dumb light task  
Samurai > that 1 suc to long

Loverboi > who die next?  
Princess > Either matt or Shiro, those 2 vicious  
Shaybooboo > true that

Matty B > Guys time slipping  
Pidgiotto > U vented into elec   
Samurai > We can vote out 1 imposter  
Uptown hunk voted  
Samurai voted  
Pidgiotto voted  
Matty B > No shiro u saw me do task  
Paladin > Really though  
Paladin voted  
Matty B > F***

Matty B was not An Imposter

Victory appears on Pidge and Keith’s screen while defeat appears on the others. “Betrayal”, yells Matt. “In your face suckers. I was innocent”, cries Lance. While Pidge and Keith high five very proud of themselves. “Betrayed by my best friend and my boo”. Lance continues to fake cry on Shay her shoulder, as she hides her giggle in her hand. Coran speaks up, “So another round?”


	18. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Kosmo and Kalteneker getting along as fine as their owners?

Pidge was chilling in the lounge as the room started to shake. Surprised she looks around, is the castle under attack. No alarm is going. A loud crashing noise sounds followed by a wail. Then Kaltenecker runs in followed by Kosmo who seems to hunt the cow. 

“Kosmo, no heel”, shouts Keith running past the lounge. “Keith I swear if your wolf hurts my girl. I’m divorcing you”, screams Lance actually looking into the lounge as he runs past it. He stops and turns rushing into the room. Tackling the wolf mid-jump as it was about to pounce on his cow. The wolf teleports out his arms. “There you are”, Pidge and Lance hear Keith from the hallway. 

“So they still don’t get along?”, asks Pidge. “Hell no. That monster almost jumped Kalty the moment he saw her”, Lance starts petting their cow. “She got so scared she started running”. Pidge joins him in petting the cow’s flank. Kaltenecker turns towards Pidge to give her a lick over her face, before doing the same to Lance. While Pidge gags, Lance cuddles the cow closer. ”Such a good girl”. 

After the Kosmo, Kaltenecker debacle Lance was in his room relaxing with Pidge and Allura. They were having a beauty girls' day, initiated by Lance. Legs were smooth, hair was braided and styled, face masks were on. Lance was painting Allura her fingernails while Pidge did his toes. 

“LANCE”, Keith yells through the remade castle. His eyes turned Galra at his anger as he walks through the halls on warpath. Lance his white goo covered head pops out from their room. “I didn’t do it”, he yelps before even knowing what’s up. “No you didn’t but your cow did”. Pidge pops out of the room too. “What about Kalty?”, she asks.

“Go see for yourselves”, he hisses through his teeth. Allura follows from a distance still on edge about the milkshake debacle. In the room, specially designed for Kalty, they find the cow, sitting. “I didn’t know cows could do that?”, wonders Pidge. “Look closer”, growls Keith. Lance notices the red welt on Kalty her leg first and then the black plucks of hair. Pidge sees it too and starts laughing. “OMG she is sitting on Kosmo”, gasps Pidge through the hysterical laughter. “GET YOUR FAT COW OF MY PUPPY”, shouts Keith. “Puppy? Puppy!”, yells Lance back. “Your untrained wolf clearly bit our cow. She is protecting herself”, huffs Lance crossing his arms. 

“Lonce, perhaps we should”, starts Allura. “Ofcourse Lura”, says Lance shaking his head. “Pidge could you get a first aid kit for Kalty. And Allura I think it’s time we find a planet to stock up on meat for Keith his carnivore”. “On it”, “I’ll inform Coran”. Both girls walk out of the room. “I’ll get Kalty off and you take Kosmo to the med bay for a check-up okay”. Keith visibly relaxes from Lance his calm and soft tone. 

Lance lures the cow back on her feet with her favorite snack. The wolf whines and crawls out from under the cow into Keith his arms. Lance ties Kalt to the fence and joins Keith. Keith is baby talking his space wolf, which is actually adorable. “Let me see”, asks Lance. “My brother married a vet”. Keith gives Lance a bit of space so the Cuban can look. Lance lets his hands slide over the wolf completely, checking all the bones. 

“Nothing feels broken, but he might have a few cracked ribs. We should use that hand x-ray Coran has to be sure”. Keith relaxes more. “Sorry I yelled at you”, he mumbles. Lance grabs one of Keith's hands and holds it. “No worries. Mama bear instinct I get it”, smiles Lance and pecks Keith’s lips. Together they pet Kosmo who licks Keith and Lance their joined hands.

Their pets might not get along yet but Keith and Lance, together they can do anything.


	19. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith visit Lance in the bar he works at, things get a little out of control when Keith makes new friends.

Having a bartender for a boyfriend, when you’re a lightweight, might be a bad thing. But it gives Keith so much pleasure. At least till the hangover kicks in.

Keith doesn’t know how but Allura talked him into a crop top, black leather pants, and biker boots. His hair is in a ponytail and his eyeliner is the only straight thing about him. Allura handed him his red biker jacket and kicked him out the door. “Go drive Lance crazy at his job”. “And drink tons of tequila”, shouts Matt. “No tequila Keith”, shouts Shiro after that. “Tequila makes you do dumb things”. Keith grumbles. “Bye dad”, Keith shouts mocking back to Shiro, and walks out. Luckily is the bar pretty close to Allura and Shiro’s place.

Lance is easy to spot behind the bar. He is smiling and mixing like a pro. People seem to flock to him. Plus he makes the dull uniform look so good. The bar’s white button-up makes his tanned skin look more exotic and the grey gilet matches with his blue eyes. Keith stalks over to the bar, leaning slightly over it as Lance his eyes catch sight of him. “Hey sexy”, purrs Keith. Lance his eyes widen with recognition, sliding over him looking him up and down. “How, wha”, he mumbles. “Damn Kitten, you look”, Lance finally manages. “How Allura, what I wanted to see you”, grins Keith. “Goddess, thank for Allura”. Lance grabs the board of Keith’s jacket and draws him into a kiss.

“McClain, kiss your boyfriend on your own time”, shouts his boss teasing. “Sorry hot stuff, duty calls. I get off in three hours okay”. “I’ll be here”, smirks Keith. Lance pours Keith a whiskey on the rock but then loses sight of his boyfriend as he dives back into work. The patrons around the bar, who saw him kiss Keith, stopped flirting which actually comforts Lance. They still make friendly conversation and a few people even compliment him and Keith. A few of his regulars tease him.

Keith wanders around the room after getting another drink from the other bartender. The other guy was heavy-handed with the alcohol, his drink was at least twice as strong as Lance his. So Keith decides to not stray too far from the bar. When someone grabs his arm and drags him with her. “Woah what”, complains Keith but before the situation is clear to him he’s looking at 4 girls in the same pink crop tops with 'pledge' on it and one girl with three greek letters on them. “I win”, grins the redhead holding his arm. A blonde steps forward. “Point to Whitney”. They all snap their fingers as sort of applause. “What’s going on?”, shouts Keith annoyed. 

A brunette steps forward. “I’m Sydney, sorority head. These are my pledges”, she points at the four other girls and the one still holding Keith. “This is Whitney”, she points at the redhead holding him. “This is Bonnie”, the blonde, “Brittany”, another brunette, “Candy”, another blonde, and “Ginny”, another blonde. “Keith”, he mumbles. “Take a shot with us Keith”, kir the clearly tipsy girls. 

Keith shrugs himself loose from Whitney. “Well I got nothing better to do”, he mumbles and takes the shot Sydney offers him. One shot turns into three and soon Keith is buzzed. “Okay, okay”, giggles Brittany. “Next assignment, get the hot bartender to blush”. “Oh that’s a good one”, says one of the blondes Keith can’t tell apart. He’s been calling them mini skirt, belt, and hot pants in his head. “I got this”, says Keith and grabs the cherry from one of the girl's drinks. 

The table the girls were on wasn’t that far from the bar so Keith makes eye contact with Lance. Lance his eyes immediately drawn to the cherry Keith slides against his lips. Hip shaking he makes the six steps to the bar. “Hai hot stuff, watch this” Keith leans on the bar slipping the cherry into his mouth stem and all. Then he sticks his tongue out to Lance. Lance turns red, sputtering. “Wh-wh-what babe you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue”. Keith can hear the sorority girls behind him snap, whistle and squeal. “Babe I already knew you can do great things with your mouth but this is hot”, grumbles Lance. It makes Keith feel hotter than the alcohol did. 

One of the blondes leans over Keith. “We need seven Woo Woo shots, cutie”, she winks at him. Lance smiles. “Seven shots, coming up”. “Didn’t know you had it in you to make friends”, he teases Keith while working. “Learned that from my boyfriend”, Keith purrs back. “Oh you have a boyfriend”, chirps the blonde he called belt in his head. “That gives Whitney double points, I should tell Sydney”, she giggles and takes off. He hears them shout again. “Can you take the shots to your new friends”, asks Lance setting the tray on the bar. “Sure, get back to work hot shot”. Lance's cheeks tint once more before he turns back to new patrons. His coworker grinning amused. 

“Keith”, yell the girls. “How can you’re boyfriend leave you alone like this?”, cries hot pants. “He’s here”, Keith answers. “Where?”, shout at least four girls. “Right there”, Keith points to Lance. The bartender kept an eye on him so he waves as he sees Keith point. “OMGS he’s gay too”, pouts Sydney. “Bisexual actually”. “You snatched a hot one, I wanted to slip him my number”, giggles mini skirt. “To Keith”, toasts Whitney. “To Keith”, repeat the others and they all take the shot. 

Lance appears at the table. “Hai girls having fun”. “Hell yeah”. “You’re hot”. ”Keith is so lucky”. Squeal the girls. Lance laughs and slips an arm around Keith. “I’m the lucky one”, pressing a kiss on Keith’s cheek, making the girls giggle and squeal again. “You two are too cute”, says Whitney. Keith lets out a giggle too. “He’s the best”. Lance stares at his giggling boyfriend. “I think it’s time for you all to drink some water”, laughs Lance. “Let me get you a pitcher”. Lance quickly stacks all the empty glasses on the tray and walks off.

“Keith he is even hotter up close”, sighs belt. “Girls listen”. Miniskirt points to the ceiling. A remix of ‘hands to myself’ plays throughout the bar. “We have to go dance”. “Dance with us, Keith”. Keith slides of the stool by the table. Staggering after the girls. “Woah, where are you off to”, says Lance, catching Keith with one arm, holding the promised water pitcher in the other. “You heard them, time to dance. Hold my jacket for me”. Keith slips out his biker jacket and stumbles after the girls.

“Oh gods”, mutters Lance holding the jacket tight. Lance has seen Keith drunk like this once before and that ended with bar dancing, stripping, and extremely horny Keith. Then he had help getting Keith back in control but now all he could do was stare at Keith's body rolling with the sorority girls. Keith was hip-swaying, body rolling, and dropping it in time with the girls and the music. He sets the pitcher down at the table, he gets off in half an hour. Keith couldn’t get in too much trouble during that time, right.

Lance thought wrong. Despite telling his colleagues to cut the table and Keith off. They managed to get their hands on more shots. Keith is now dancing on the bar in front of Lance. “Keith baby get off please, your gonna fall”. The sorority girls are only spurring Keith on by chanting his name. Keith drops on his knees, legs spread in front of Lance. “How about we both get off”, he purrs, sending a seductive glance at Lance's crotch. Lance groans while his boss and co-worker laugh at him. “This is not funny”, Lance snaps. “What if he falls”, he continues to helicopter over Keith. “McClain, you’re off the clock, take your boyfriend home. He seems like he could use it”, calls his boss amused. Keith his head snaps at the word home, licking his lips. 

The promise of home lures Keith off the bar. After saying goodbye to his new friends like a billion times and a few group pictures. Lance exchanges numbers with Sydney as she is the least drunk and he wants those pics to throw back at Keith. He gets the boy outside. “I came with the bus”, giggles Keith as Lance asks him to hand over his bike keys. “For once you thought about it that’s good”, sighs Lance. “Oh I thought about it alright”, purrs Keith playing a hand over Lance his crotch and gives it a squeeze. “Oh goddammit, Keith we’re in public”. “Kinky”, he giggles falling over his own feet. 

Lance catches him. Keith’s face looks a bit pale, flush gone completely, sweat dances over his forehead and his eyes are glossed over. “You okay Kitten?”, asks Lance. “I’m gonna puke”. “Shit not on me”, Lance twists Keith in his arms, just in time for Keith to empty his stomach on the sidewalk. One hand he uses to keep Keith’s hair from his face the one around him rubs over his stomach. Keith straightens once his stomach is empty. “Better?”, asks Lance. Keith folds like a wet towel against him with a whine. “Let’s get you to bed”. Keith only whines in response letting himself be lead to Lance's apartment.


	20. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explosion scene from season 1 but gayer.

Why the princess insisted on the party is beyond me. I mean it’s fun hanging out with people my own age. Especially after being alone for as long as I have but is it safe. Lance laughs at something and suddenly it all seems worth it. “We ought to get something like that”, says Hunk. Lance hums. I watched the two friends ping pong comments till Lance looks at me. Sparkling hopeful blue eyes look at me. “Uh... Vol-tron?”, I mumble confused. “No! No, no, no, no, no”, argues Lance with wide arm movements. “The cheer includes the instructions. I say 'Vol' and you say...”, explains Lance again. “....Vol-tron?”, I ask again. Lance shakes his head. “We’ll work on it”. I look at Hunk and I shrug at him. 

Lance and Hunk let go of the conversation and Lance drinks what in his glass. Lance's face turns white in front of our eyes and he starts coughing, grabbing his chest. Then he turns green. “Lance you okay?”, I ask him, he makes a gagging sound. He spots Coran and walks off. “Red Paladin”, one of the Arusians draws my attention. 

Lance sits down on the bridge of the Castle. “Mind if I join you?”, asks Coran. Lance looks up at the man. “How far away from Earth do you think we are, Coran?”, he asks. “Let's look”, Coran brings up a holographic map of the universe and starts scrolling through it. “Earth is over here. And we are aaaaaall the waaaaay over”, it takes him a while to get to Arus. “You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Coran?”, asks Lance. “Yes. Haven’t you been paying attention?”, asks Coran confused. “Yeah, but I mean, like, they're really, really far away. Like, say, Earth? It's so far, I can't even see it. The... The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass... I c—-I-I... I can't see any of it”, explains the sad boy. Coran seems to catch on. “You miss Earth. I understand. I miss Altea”. “I know we’re supposed to be brave Paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but, honestly? I just want to go home”. “If I could go home, I would”, sighs Coran. Their conversation topic changes to rain.

Okay, maybe people my own age are hard to be around. I don’t really get Hunks humor and his family talk I can’t really relate to. So I go looking for Shiro who is talking to the kid who looks like Matt. “I have a pod all ready to go”, he, she, they say. I’m still not sure about the one wearing the green armor. “You can’t leave”, I get into the conversation. Their amber eyes look up at me. “You can’t tell me what to do?”, they snap. “If you leave, we can't form Voltron. And that means we can't defend the universe against Zarkon. You're not the only one with a family. All these Arusians have families. Everyone in the universe has families”. At least I think, Lance, talks very fond of his family, so families can’t be that bad. I mean Shiro and Adam were cool older brother types. 

Then Hunk joins the conversation. “Yeah, I have a family. They live on Earth. I want to be with them. Is that—Is that, like, a thing that can happen?”, he asks. “You want to leave, too?”, asks Allura sounding slightly panicked. Heat boils inside me how can they be so selfish, can’t they see the bigger picture. Anger flares and I take it out on Pidge. Shiro pulls me back, not even knowing what I said, I look at him. “Keith! That's not how a team works. People have to want to be a part of it. They can't be forced”, reprimands Shiro, then he turns to Pidge to tell them something. Pidge walks off with their robot following. “I can’t believe it. This team is falling apart. How will we ever form Voltron”, questions Allura in despair.

Lance feels better after his conversation with Coran. Together they walk out of the bridge as Rover hovers in. “Hey Rover”, greets Lance the robot. Normally the bot would have made a sound greeting him back. But now it continues on. “Wait, where is Pidge?”, asks Lance out loud and turns towards Rover. Rover is flying to the crystal in the ceiling. The drone's lights go from friendly blue to angry red and black, beeping loud. BOMB. “Coran, look out!”, shouts Lance and launches himself at Coran. The drone explodes and destroys the crystal. The castle’s power falls out. The blast makes the whole castle shake.

“To the bridge”, says Allura and we follow her. The bridge is filled with smoke. “Coran”, Hunks kneels near the man. “Uhg...”. Hunk helps the man on his feet. “What happened?”, asks Allura. “I’m not sure, he pushed me”. The room clears. “The crystal”, gasps Allura. In front of the crystal lies a figure. “Lance”, I gasp and rush forward. I slide on my knees near him, pulling him in my lap. “Lance? Lance!”. Lance is covered in dust, scrapes, and bruises. The back of his armor feels cracked against my knees. Lance, I tap his cheek. His skin is extremely soft and smooth. Damn even covered in dust he’s pretty. “We have to get Lance to the infirmary”, says Pidge. “Without the Crystal, the castle has no power”, explains Allura. Lance his head rolls in my lap he’s moaning softly. “He doesn’t look good”, I feel panic closing my throat. 

"Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!", shouts the Arusian King. “Let’s get to the lions”, commands Shiro. “You can't. They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless”, explains Allura. “We will help”, I promise. Lance groans in pain again. “Shiro”, I look up at him. “We have to get a new Crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new Crystal, we need a ship”, rambles Coran. “The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open”, says Pidge. “I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the Crystal”. Hunk follows Coran and Pidge asking different questions. “Keith, I’ll tend to Lance and stand watch over the Castle. I need you to help Allura and the Arusians”. I nod, standing up with Lance in my arms bridal style. I hand him over to Shiro and follow Allura and the Arusian king out of the castle.

The village is in flames, at multiple places explosions go off. “I'll go look closer. Stay here with them”, I tell Allura and jump down. I dive into a destroyed house and look through the door opening. Sentries are blowing themselves up, in the flames are only broken bots. “No. They tricked us”, I yell, already jetting back to the ridge. “It was a diversion to get us out and thin the Castles defenses”. Rejoining Allura we run back to the castle. Only as we’re reaching it a barrier closes around it. We stop in front of it, banging on it but it won't give. I summon my Bayard. “Can we break through the barrier?”, I ask already raising my sword. ”No. And whoever has taken the Castle has a Crystal, which means they'll be able to fly the ship. We have to stop them”, explains Allura. Not the answer I wanted. “How are we going to get in?”. My brother and ..lo..cru..Lance is in there. “Keith can you hear me?”, Pidge sounds over the comms. Allura starts to give Pidge instruction on hindering the intruders and getting us in. 

But it takes forever. Shiro, my brother figure, is in there alone with a wounded Lance. Cocky, yet, funny, caring, brave Lance. When he wakes up I will tell him I lied I do know him. The pilot who always took the pressure of every tense situation and tried harder than anyone to make his dream come true. Dang it why did I leave the castle, I slam against the barrier. “That won’t work Keith. Pidge and mice almost have it”. “Yes”, gasps Allura. The barrier disappears before me. “It worked”, I run in without thinking back to the bridge.

Pidge is grabbed by the giant Galra robot arm. I jump out sword ready to fight. The Galra turns to us. “Stand back”, he yells squeezing Pidge tighter in his claw. He gets shot in the back stumbling forward and releasing Pidge. Lance is sitting up holding his rifle, he’s awake for a split second and passes out again. But he gave us a chance. Shiro charges him but gets knocked aside. So I charge the alien. I slice his normal arm but his armor blocks my blow I kick him in the stomach and blocks my second strike too. He grabs me and throws me away. As I break my fall and get back Pidge severs the energy chain of his robot arm. Making the alien scream in rage. 

Allura gives me the sign while working on the computer. I rush the Galra again. Pidge has her energy wire around him shocking him. I charge him with my sword, but he catches my blade with his hand. “Keith, now”, shouts Allura. I pull my blade back and kick the alien. The barrier around the crystal rises and traps him. I turn and rush to lance. He seems awake again. I extend my hand which he takes but he doesn’t get up so I kneel beside him. “Lance are you okay?”, I ask. His eyes sparkle. “We did it, we are a good team”, he smiles at me. My heart skips a beat and I smile back. Yeah, I’m gone for this boy.

Lance insists on walking himself but he can’t even stand. Shiro offers to take him but I can’t let go of Lance. So I scoop him up in his arms. “Let’s get him to the med bay”, says Pidge. Lance passes out halfway down the road. Allura instructs me where I can put him. I put him down as Hunk and Coran run in. “New Crystal is installed Princess, power should turn on automatically any moment. I’ll get number three pod ready”, reports Coran. “Everybody out”. Before I know it the hand Lance was still holding gets ripped from me and I’m pushed out of the room with the others. 

We’re allowed back in after a few minutes. Lance is in a white spandex suit into the healing pod. He looks broader in that white suit than in his normal clothes. HOW. He looks so at peace though and pretty. “After a day in here, he should be fully healed”, says Allura. “So showers and rest everybody”, says Shiro and herds us out the room. I linger taking one last glance at the Cuban in the pod. “Come on Keith”, Shiro slings an arm over my shoulder and starts leading me to sleeping quarter hall. “He will be fine tomorrow, get some rest okay”. I grumble an answer and slip into my room. 

I’m the first back at the pod. Lance is still asleep, the scraps and bruises seem gone. I wonder if all the internal damage also will be fixed like this. Shiro is next. “Brought you food goo”. “How did you?”, Shiro interrupts. “Know you were gonna be here. You look at him like Adam looks at me”. “That obvious?”, I mumble feeling my cheeks heat up. “Not really. I just know how to look”. we sit in silents staring at the pod while I eat. Slowly the others join us too. “It’s almost time”, says Coran from behind a control panel. I get to my feet and move closer to the pod with the other. They all talk about Lance. Coran said it was time right. “Oh, come on”, I raise my hand ready to knock. “No”, Allura stops me, mumbling about a tick. This draws the others into a conversation about Altean time. 

Then the pod opens and Lance slumps forward. Quickly I catch him as he’s starting to wake up. He feels warm against me. “Hey Mullet”, he sounds happy. “What happened?”, he asks confused. “A lot”. He hums. “Did we get the evil purple cat?” I let out a laugh. “Yeah Lance Sendak is down, you did good”. “You have a great smile Keith”, he says smoothly. My face feels red hot. “Are-are u flirting me?”, I stumble out. “Thank you for noticing, have been since flight school”, Lance winks. “Bu-bu-but rivals and stuff”. Lance leans closer. “I just want all your attention Keith”. I blink at him, he is smiling and I feel my lips pull into a smile too. “You got it Lance. You got it all”.


	21. Roaring 20's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay's in the 1920s in New York City

Romelle drags me through the streets of New York. Her short bob is curled to the outside, pearl band on her head, which matches the one around her neck. Her black gloves go all the way up to her elbow, while her pink dress is short and haltered with black tassels covering it. She managed to stuff Keith in slimming black trousers, red button-up, black leather suspenders, and a black frock coat.

“Ro, this is a”, Keith leaned closer to her to whisper. “Gay-bar”. “Duh”, the girl sighs. “Come on Keith the dancers here are really good. And lots of straight people come here to enjoy the performances. Didn’t your stepdad also get invited to the Drag ball”. Keith shuffles on his feet. “He burned that invite. He said that being invited was already a sin, we have to repent for”. Romelle rolls her green eyes. “I was my dad’s date last year it was incredible”. Romelle can see the inner conflict on Keiths face.

“Come on maybe you find someone in here. Then your stepdad will stop throwing you mixers, with proper ladies to get you a fiance”. This wins the rich boy over and they enter the jazz club famous for its colorful dancers and guests. The bar is filled with upbeat jazz that has Romelle swinging her hips upon entering. The place is pretty full, almost all the tables are filled, people are on the dance floor. On the stage are the band and four lady performers dancing in a row in orange leotards with big purple feathers on their headpieces. “Romelle those girls hardly wear clothes”, Keith gasps and the girl starts laughing. “I should have done this earlier”. she shakes her head. 

“Romelle”, a black woman with silvery hair in a curly bun walks up to them. She is wearing a proper purple dress reaching her ankles, but it has a split till almost half her thigh. “Allura”, the girls kiss cheeks. “Who’s your handsome friend?”. Keith’s cheeks turn red at the bluntness of the woman “This is Keith, I want him to see Lana and the platinum's”. Keith takes Allura her white-gloved hand and kisses it. “Pleasure to meet you, Ma’am”. “Oh aren’t you a charmer”, giggles Allura. “Ro you’re in luck, Lana is dancing after the girls. Let me get you settled with drinks”. “Lead the way”, Romelle wraps an arm around Allura her waist and drags Keith after her with her other hand. 

A man in a black knee-high dress with an emerald jacket over it walks up. “Drinks are on the house for Allura’s guest”, he says with a wink towards Keith. Keith rears back at the advances, wiggling uncomfortably in his seat. “Matt will you not tease my guest”, calls Allura after him. “I’m sorry for Keith, his stepdad is a hard ass”, whispers Romelle to Allura. “And you think that changes once he sees Lana?”. “His stepdad no, Keith absolutely”, grins Romelle. Allura laughs back, kissing the girl on her cheek. “See you later”. 

“Where is she going?”, asks Keith. “Getting redressed for the performance”. “She is a dancer here too?”, Keith stares at Romelle with big eyes. “One of the best”, sighs Romelle dreamy. “Romelle you too?”, gasps Keith. His oldest friend shrugs her shoulders. “You can’t help what the heart wants Keith”. Romelle leans back in her chair and Matt brings the drinks. “Two bee’s knees”. “Thanks, Matty”, smiles Romelle and the man throws another wink towards Keith. 

Then the lights in the place go out and a spot shines on the stage. Romelle slaps Keith’s arm enthusiastically. “It’s starting”. Two dancers appear on stage. One is Allura, the other has caramel-colored skin, dark brown hair in a water wave stuck to her skull, and bright blue eyes like Allura. Both are dressed the same, blue halter dress with gold details all over the top part and feathers covering the skirt. The music starts and the girls start dancing. Hips shake, arms wiggle and then their legs start doing fast pace dance moves. Slowly the girls sink down in a split and the music slows down. 

Keith is on the edge of his seat. The brunette is hypnotizing to watch. From her infectious laugh to the way her toes point, all the movements are perfect. Once the girls hit the ground they both raise their arms accepting the applause. The brunette's eyes catch Keith and she winks. Then the music slows down. A man with long silver hair like Allura dances onto the stage. He offers both girls a hand and lifts them up. Rolling them in his arms and out. They take turns dancing with the man, who throws them around on beat. The music picks up again. The brunette dances to the front of the stage, the two others on either side of her. 

Her eyes capture Keith in a stare and the three dancers on stage start a choreographed dance. The three jump down the stage. Allura invites a man with black hair to dance, the silver-haired man asks for Romelle her hand, and the brunette extents her hair to Keith. Keith doesn’t doubt for a second and takes it. The blue-eyed brunette has captured him and he wasn’t planning on letting go. He finally understands why Romelle wanted him to come here. The free-spirited joy the woman radiates is what Keith missed in all the suitors his father invited into their home.

“May I have the name of my dance partner?”, asks the woman in a sultry voice. “Keith”. “Mm”, the woman hums. “Keith as in Kogane, most desired bachelor of the upper east side”. “I’m not sure I am familiar with that title”, mumbles Keith. “Well the rumors don’t do you justice. If I may be so bold, you’re far more handsome in person”. “I don’t mind your boldness at all. You're quite captivating yourself”. The woman giggles. “Come with me”. 

Keith lets the woman lead him backstage upstairs. “You live here?”, he asks as they stop in what looks like a living room. “Got no other place to go”, smiles the woman but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Wanna talk about it?”, asks Keith carefully. “Aren’t you a dear. But I fear you might not want to stay once I tell you”. “Please don’t think so low of me”. Keith steps closer taking the woman's head in his hands. “I don’t know why but I feel a connection with you I never felt with another woman before. I want to know more about you”. 

Feeling bold Keith presses a kiss on the corner of her mouth, hitting her cheek more. She takes a step back out of Keith's reach. “See that’s the problem”. She sighs, her voice suddenly deeper and she sits down on the couch. “Here in the club I’m known as Lana and I love it, really. I get to dance, laugh, flirt and stuff. But real connections I can’t make. As soon as people know that I’m not the fantasy they see they run”. the blue eyes turn watery. “Then let me know what’s beyond the fantasy, please”, Keith kneels in front of the distressed woman. 

Watery blue eyes look up at him. “Please mean what you say, cause it will break my heart if you run out”. “I will stay I promise, otherwise you have permission to hunt me down. Romelle knows where I live”. She lets out a soft laugh. “Good to know”. “My name is Lance. My family kicked me out cause I like men and women and I don’t care about gender stereotypes”. 

The news makes Keith’s brain freeze and he falls back on his butt. “Keith”, mutter Lance slightly panicked at the silence. “So you’re a guy?”, asks Keith. Lance nods. “Is that a problem?”, asks Lance. At that moment Keith decides. He sits back up, grabbing Lance his hands. He looks right in his bright blue eyes in which he sees his future. Suddenly he doesn’t care about what his stepfather will do. Sure of himself he speaks “No Lance, not for me”.


	22. Human shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance dives in front of a swinging sword to protect a group of alien kids.

Haggar's magic hit Keith squire in the chest. It knocks him off his feet. Lance rushes to his lover's side. “Keith, Keith are you okay”. Disoriented Keith gets on his feet again even before Lance reaches him. “Yeah, I’m fine”, mutters Keith confused. “It didn’t hurt”. “I did not intend to inflict pain”, sounds the dark voice of Haggar through the streets. “Get back here witch”, shouts Shiro from behind the boys. “Lance, Keith go help the villagers. Pidge fix the protection shield and Hunk on me, we’re going witch-hunting”, commands Shiro. 

Everybody starts to move. Lance and Keith staying close to each other. The village is overrun by sentries and Galra soldiers with no problem cutting down everybody in their path. “Keith you go low and I go high”, instructs Lance. “Always”, Keith kisses Lance on his cheek and runs in between the houses. “Good luck”, whispers Lance and climbs the tower he was eyeing. 

From his vantage point, Lance can see Keith sneaking around. “Keith to the left of you”. Lance being the eyes and Keith’s shield, Keith cuts down every sentry and soldier in his path. “Think we cleared the area, coming to meet you”, says Lance over the comms. “See you soon Lance”. With a grin on his face, Lance goes to meet Keith. Once he reaches Keith, the paladin is crouching behind a broken wall. “What ar”, Keith pulls Lance down sussing him. “Galra”, snarls Keith. Lance looks over the wall. A group of villagers is crawling through the rubble, keeping low to stay safe. “Buddy those are Namnathians”. “That’s what I said Lance, Galra”. Lance looks at his boyfriend with concern. “Something on my face Lance?”, asks Keith. “No I think I figured out what the witch did to you”, mutter Lance. 

“Shiro how's the witch hunt going?”, asks Lance opening a comm with the paladins. “Kinda. Busy. Lance”, pants the man. “The magic she hit Keith with, he is seeing Namnathians as Galra. He didn’t even hear it when I corrected him”. “We’ll get the witch Lance”, huffs Hunk. “Just keep Keith from hurting the Namnathians”, brings up Pidge. “HAve u met the guy, he’s a ninja”, whisper yells Lance. “Already lost him didn’t you”, tease Pidge. “Maybe”. He stands up looking around for Keith. The group aliens also out of sight. 

A tug on his arm distracts him. The bird-like alien known as Namnath is standing in front of him. It's a child barely reaching Lance his knee as he stands up. The alien has its wings tight around them, hiding its legs and tail. Despite looking like a bird there skin is more like an elephant's. Four bead-like eyes over the beak are looking at him. “Mister blue paladin”, squeaks it out. Lance kneels in front of the alien. “Mommy told me to find a paladin if I got lost”. “What’s your name buddy”. “Rum”, the rest doesn’t seem to translate. Lance lifts the child. “Let’s get you to city hall, kay”. The alien child hides in the crook of Lance his neck. Holding it with one arm, using to other to hold his shield in front of them. Following the path of the villagers from before Lance starts walking. 

Lance hears an ear-piercing scream. Ram twists out his grip and starts running, screaming a series of sounds. “Hey wait it’s dangerous”, Lance rushes after the kid. He finds Keith having cornered a group of three kids where Rum stands in front, wings spread. Keith has his sword raised. “Keith don’t", he, shouts but his boyfriend is already moving for a swing. Lance runs forward faster than ever before and bends over Rum. 

The sword gets buried in the armor plate over his shoulder. The armor can’t hold the cut and cracks, splinters white and blue go flying and the sword hits his collarbone. Lance lets out a whimper but still checks on the children first. “Mister blue paladin, there is a sword near your head”, squeaks a light blue Namnath. “It’s fine. Coast is clear make a run for the city hall. Rum watch them”, tells Lance the oldest looking alien. 

As soon as the children are out of his sight Lance crumples. “Hijo de puta”, he bites out. Keith is sitting on the ground, legs stretched out in front of him, frozen in horror. “Lance did you just swear in Spanish?”, warns Shiro in his dad-voice. “Shiro not in the mood”, he grumbles. “Coran, can you see my vitals from the castle?” “Why yes my boy. Your armor is cracked on the right shoulder”. “What about Keith?”. “Is Keith hurt?”, asks Hunk. “Number four is fine, although his brain activity is off the charts”. “Think he’s in shock”, says Pidge. “Lance what happened to Keith”, demands Shiro. 

“Nothing happened to Keith since Haggar hit him”, snaps Lance back. “Thanks for the concern, btw”. With his left, he picked up a rock and throws it against Keith’s chest. “Puta, snap out of it. Help me stop the bleeding”, snarls Lance. “Are you hurt my boy?”, asks Coran. “Well since you asked. Keith buried his sword in my shoulder, cause he thought a group of Namnath children were Galra soldiers”. “LANCE”, sounds it in three voices in different stages of disbelieve. “Lead with that”, yells Pidge. 

“I hurt Lance”, sounds Keith. “No puta, I jumped in front of you preventing you from doing something stupid. Now help me, vamonos”. Keith snaps out of his frozen state and grabs hold of Lance's left hand. Quickly he throws the arm over his shoulder and they make their way to city hall, where the lions are. Lance pulls away as Keith steers to the Red lion. “Blue will take us”. “But Red is faster”. “You’re still under Haggar’s control”, murmurs Lance, stumbling further from Keith his grip. 

The words hit Keith harder than they were meant. Blue meets the boys scooping them both in her mouth. Lance sinks to his knees in Blue her mouth, not having the strength to make it to the cockpit. She lands pretty quickly in the Castle where Coran is waiting with a stretcher. Keith helps Lance out of his lion. “You left the blade in?”, gasps Coran. “It helped stopping the bleeding”, grumbles Lance. “Earth thing”. Coran nods understanding. “But it needs out now so I can put you in a pod”. Keith holds Lance's hand as Coran pulls the blade out. The ginger places some Altean bandage over it and lets Lance get changed into a pod suit by himself. 

Only a few dobosh later both blue and red paladins are in the healing pod. The rest of the paladins and Allura are guests of the Namnathian leaders to celebrates the freedom off-planet Namth. But all their thoughts are with their wounded friends.


	23. Christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a present for Lance.

Keith was nervous. He hadn’t told Lance his plans yet. But he didn’t want to tell him. Didn’t want to give Lance expectations he might not be able to meet. Keith knew that if he told Lance, his boyfriend would be all sweet about it. And if he said sorry Lance not today the Cuban wouldn’t be bothered. Still, the thought of speaking his plan out loud made Keith want to crawl in a corner and not come out.

Keith had done his research as Lance was away to class. Having different majors and different schedules finally was useful. He put a list together. Sadly he couldn’t do his shopping online. He would die if Lance accepted the package and opened it. And Lance would have cause he is a curious nosy bastard sometimes. So dressed in a hoodie over his head and sunglasses over his eyes, Keith went to the mall. Red-faced and uncomfortable he bought everything needed. 

This all happened last week, now Keith was wearing what he had bought under the ugly Christmas sweater Lance gave him. They had Christmas dinner with all their friends and exchanged gifts with a dice game. It made them have the most amazing and most useless gifts. Now their friends left and the two of them were on the couch together. Keith twists his hips uncomfortable. “Uhm Lance”. Lance cuddles deeper into his hair. “What mi amor”. “I got you a present”. 

Lance shoots straight on the couch. “Amor”, he is pouting. “We agreed, no gift. I didn’t have anything for you”. Keith swallows. “I’m sure you do have”. His hand boldly placed on Lance his thigh. This makes Lance look at him confused. “Keith?”, he asks. But Keith stands up walking out of the room. “Stay put Lance”, he screams over his shoulder. He hears Lance whine and drops back on the couch. 

In their bedroom, Keith puts the lube and condoms he bought on his desk. He takes off his pants and puts on the red stockings, connecting them with the red lace garter belt he is wearing. The red matching slip he wears gets covered by the Christmas sweater. He grabs the small box for Lance. Takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and walks back to the living room. 

Lance is sitting up on the couch again as he is hearing Keith coming. But seeing what his boyfriend is wearing his breathing stops. “Santa mierda, voy a morir. Estoy muerto”, rambles Lance. To Keith, it sounds hot. As the boy after years of dating Lance and being around his family, still doesn’t speak a lick of Spanish. Keith sits down next to Lance swinging his leg into Lance his lap. Handing Lance the gift and kissing his lips quickly. “Open it, babe”. Lance opens the small box. “A remote?”, he asks. “Turn it on”, whispers Keith. “But on low”, he warns immediately after. 

Lance stares at him wide-eyed. “Keith you didn’t”, gasps Lance. “Test it”. Lance does as Keith says and puts the remote on low. A low humming sound comes from Keith’s direction. The boy jumps slightly as the humming starts. “You already have it in you?”, shouts Lance. Keith nods. “Lance, please”. Keith holds his shoulder, slipping completely into Lance his lap. Lance swallows, holding onto Keiths hips. “You wore that while our friends were over?” Keith nods. “Who knew virgins could be so kinky”. Keith squeaks and slaps Lance on his chest. “Don’t say things like that”. “Oh baby, I’m gonna tell you way worse tonight”.

Lance picks Keith up by his ass, remote still in one head. “I’m gonna unwrap this present in our bedroom”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> (holy shit I’m going to die. I’m dead)


	24. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki disease

Lance knew he was in deep when the tickle in his throat started. His roommate turned best buddy, Hunk went into mother hen mode. He offered him every medicine against the cold and sore throat he knew. But Lance knows better, with every tickle in his throat his heart hurts. This is not a cold. 

Lance is sitting in his favorite class thought by Adam West. Not only were they allowed to call him Adam. He also spoke Spanish, always grinning at Lance's commentary. He was someone Lance talked shit with in his mother tongue. Adams class is also the one where Keith Kogane sits right in front of him, next to his best friend.

Lance could do all the staring he wanted. Not only was Keith beautiful to watch flying, he was also a fine piece of work. Skin unblemished and white as snow, dark navy eyes that looked purple in certain lighting, ebony hair that Lance wanted to braid. Lance was gone for the boy, deeply gone. But every conversation Lance tried to start with the boy went ignored. 

Adam has been side-eyeing Lance for a while, the boy usually full of laughter, and stupid comments are quiet. The boy sits stiff behind his desk, holding it so tight his tanned knuckles turned white and blue eyes are shiny with tears. He looks sick to Adam. Lance, out of nowhere, doubles over on his desk coughing loud. It’s a deep, dry cough. Hunk is already beside him, rubbing his back. The whole class is staring, even Keith, and when Lance looks up those purple eyes are all he sees. It makes his lungs hurt and he gasps for air. 

“Tsuyoshi, please take Lance back to his dorm”, commands Adam. “And Lance te veo cuando estés mejor”. Lance gives the man a watery smile and shuffles out of the classroom with Hunk. Back in their dorm Lance drops his Garrison attire and crawls in bed in boxers and shirt. Hunk offers to make him some soup while he naps. An offer Lance takes. Lance only doesn’t go to sleep as Hunk told him to. He starts coughing again. Breathing restricted, he feels the blockage move up in his throat. Running to the bathroom he makes it just in time to spit out the red petals. Lance has Hanahaki, unrequited love for the most talented and handsome boy in school. 

A knock on the door draws him back to the land of the living. Lance flushes the petals and wipes the blood off his lips. Keith Kogane is standing on his doorstep. “Uhm hai”, mumbles the boy awkwardly. Lance can only gasp and wheeze. “Oh shit”, Keith grabs his elbows to support him, helping him back to his bed. “Keith, you’re here”, pants Lance out. “Oh, you know my name. Ofcourse you know my name we have class together. But I’m terrible with names. Uhm”, Keith stops his own rambling. “Adam asked me to take notes for you, so here are the notes of today’s classes”, Keith starts pulling a notepad from his backpack. “Thank you”, whispers Lance. “Name’s Lance btw”. Keith nods awkwardly, handing Lance the notes. 

“Lance why is the door op... Keith?!”, Hunk walks back in with a pan soup in his hands. “Hello”, mutters Keith. “Keith brought me notes”, croaks Lance. “Wanna eat some soup with us Keith?”, asks Hunk. Keith never had known much of this warmth before. Lance was literally warm beside him, but Hunk’s offer and voice were warm in another way. Keith nods and ends up staying with the two boys till lights out approaches. Lance hadn’t gotten better though, he had run off three more times throwing up petals in the bathroom, only the other two boys didn’t know this. 

The rest of the week is spent much in the same fashion. Hunk goes to class too but Keith keeps taking notes for Lance. Shiro is over the moon that Keith made friends. Adam is grinning every time Shiro says friends, which makes Keith also avoid the two parental figures he lives with. Lance only doesn’t show improvement. He seems to be getting worse. His is ghostly white over his tanned skin, sweaty, eyes sunken back with dark circles under them. He throws up and coughs a lot too. Still, every time Keith comes over his seems to light up, he smiles, tells Keith stories, he even teaches Keith some swear words in Spanish. Keith likes Hunk company, but he loves Lance his. Even sick and tired, Lance radiates happiness, warmth, and life. Keith feels something for the first time in a long time. So ofcourse that’s when everything goes to hell. 

It’s been nine days since Lance was sent to his dorm sick. And what Keith and Hunk find in the dorm is a scene from a horror movie. Lance is sitting up in his bed, eyes open, blood trickling from his lips which scary enough are turned up in a smile. His torso is burst open, green thorny stems sprouted out the opening, circled around his waist, torso, arms, neck, and made a crown around his head. From the thorny stems, red roses bloom. Lance McClain died beautifully with a smile on his face. 

The scream Keith let out broke Hunk's heart. It also drew the attention of everybody in their dorm hall and school security. The boys have ushered out the room, Hunk can barely remember that day let alone catching Keith as he fell to the floor. Keith only never woke up from that fall. Tsuyoshi ‘Hunk’ Garret remembers three things from that day he will never forget. The sight of his best friend's dead body, the heartbreaking scream of his other friend, and the incredible emptiness that made home in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> (see you when you’re better)


	25. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is insecure and needs support.

Keith was trouble, big trouble. He had only one option left to get some extra credit or else he was gonna get kicked out of yet another school. He had to do this, but it meant showing more of himself he ever had and he wasn’t ready. His extra credit last hope project, playing a part in the school musical. And ofcourse this year they picked Heathers to do. The flamboyant drama teacher had welcomed him with open arms and immediately had thrown him the lead role of the psycho bad boy JD. Keith wanted to die.

An arms slings over his shoulder. “Hai mystery boy, I heard you’re gonna be my JD”. Keith turns to see a guy leaning on him. “You’re playing Veronica?”, questions Keith. “But you’re a guy?”. The guy shrugs his shoulders. “Don’t care about gender roles plus it’s acting. I’m Lance btw. You started here not that long ago right”. “About a month”. 

“Lance leave the new guy alone and come help me drag Pidge her equipment in”. A big, broad guy stands half backstage calling out the Lance. “Coming Hunk”, Lance turns back to Keith. “Wanna help out”. Keith shrugs. “Sure”. 

Time speeds up after the first meeting. Keith clicks most with the technical cast. A sophomore Katie Holt skipped a few grades and fellow junior Hunk Garret. They do the light and sound for the musical. And maybe it’s the parts they play but Keith really likes his friendship with Lance. There is only one problem still. Keith has crippling stage fright. He knows his lines, all the words to the songs. He has no problem doing scenes with Lance and their drama teacher Coran around, but add the rest of the cast and no sound can come out.

Keith skipped practice to go brooding on the roof. “There you are, my JD”, Lance sounds behind him. The Cuban sits down next to him. “You can’t run forever, you know. You won’t get the credit if we can’t actually perform the play, you know, in front of people”. “I KNOW LANCE, goddammit I know”, Keith is pulling at his own hair in desperation. Warm hands closed around his wrist pulling his hands from his hair. “Hé, hé calm down. I didn’t mean it like that”, Lance's voice so soft, so calm. “What got your panties in a twist?”. Keith growls at him and Lance only laughs. 

The emo boy pulls his knees to his chest and bites his lip. Lance places a hand on his knee. “Hey all jokes aside. What wrong, you can tell me, Keith”. “This musical, I do like doing it, don’t get me wrong”, starts Keith. “I actually was forced into doing it by the principal”. Keith expects Lance to say something but he doesn’t. “I’m getting kicked out if I don’t get the extra credit. And if I get kicked out again. Social serviced will be notified and I will be shipped off to another family. I don’t want another family. I actually like Shiro and Adam. They are nice to me. But if I screw this up I will have to pack my life back into that one sad duffel bag and leave”.

Lance stares at him with wide eyes. “Woah, that’s a lot. Let me, let me think”. Keith feels lighter now he got that off his chest. “So you’re an orphan?”, asks Lance after being quiet for a while. “My dad died when I was 7 and I never knew my mom”. “I can’t imagine”, sighs Lance. “I mean I have two sisters and two brothers. My grandparents, my brother-in-law, and two cousins living in one house”. “So many people! I always saw families from the outside. I mean I had good homes and crappy ones but I never became part of a family-like I feel with Adam and Shiro”. “That’s a good thing Keith. You should tell them. They probably wouldn’t give you up without a fight either. You’re pretty great”. 

Keith blushes and looks away from Lance. “You think”, he mumbles. “Absolutely, Kogane”. Lance bumps his shoulder. “I get nervous and insecure too sometimes, you know. But the people around me help”. “Shiro did scream at me last week to let him in. I think he was getting frustrated not being able to help”. “That’s great Keith. That means he cares”. Keith finally relaxes. “I should talk to them”. “I could come with you if you’d want”, suggest Lance. Keith stares at him with wide eyes. “You would do that for me?”. “Your newest family isn’t the only one who wants you to stay in this dumb town, Kogane”. 

Keith not only crushed that musical, he found his forever home with Shiro and Adam and Lance by his side.


	26. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith relives his father's death.

The room was on fire. His home, the one he shared with his dad. Keith feels his heart beating in his chest. He’s crawling low to the ground as his dad thought him. A bandanna tied over his mouth and nose against the smoke. His pajama pants are stuck to his clammy legs, his black shirt is in the same state, his leather cropped jacket sorta protects him from the heat. He’s coming up to the room. He has seen this a million times before. He crawls through the door and falls.

Keith lands on the cold sterile floor of the mortuary. The social worker that was assigned to him, yelling his name. His father's crewmates are surrounding a bed. Too young to understand death, too young to read the atmosphere in the room. Keith runs in screaming for his dad. He startles the grown firefighters and the blanket falls off the body in the bed. It wasn’t a bed, it was a metal bench. On that bench was his father, revealing his blistered red hand and arm, his face burned half. One half an angry red, skin-tight and wrinkly. The other half was burned beyond recognition. His nose gone, just a black hole, parts of his cheeks burned an open wound through which Keith could see some teeth. His father's ear was scorched to his head and his hair was half gone. 

More couldn’t he see. One fireman put the blanket back on and the fire chief lifted him up. The social worker hadn’t caught up yet, she was still in the hallway when the chief walks out with Keith. The worker was worried about Keith but only wanted back to his father. Screaming, kicking, scratching. The chief set him down and told him the most horrific words of his young life. His father was gone, not coming back, just like his mom. The words that really shocked him silently came from the social worker. ‘We’re going to find you a great new family kid’. 

Keith shoots up straight in his bed, panting, heart beating fast and clammy from sweating. Lance behind his stirs awake. “Nightmare”, he yawns. Already sitting up, pulling Keith in a hug. “That dream”, he mumbles. “Me or you’re dad?”, asks Lance, rubbing small circles over his back. “My dad”. Lance kisses his forehead. “It’s okay love. It sucks but it’s in the past. You were never in a fire. Your dad died on the job. Remember he saved a girl you’re age that day”, Lance tells him. Keith nods against Lance his chest. His boyfriend's calm heartbeat slowing him down. 

Lance pushes him off a bit to look him in the eyes. “Ready to try sleeping again”. Keith nods. They share a sweet kiss, settling down together. “Night Lance”. “Night love”. Keith slept the night away safe in his boyfriend's arms.


	27. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iverson was a dick to Lance and Keith and Shiro find out.

"I get it Keith", screamed Lance at me. "I'm not good at anything, Iverson was right after all", he sounds defeated. Pidge and Hunk start to fight Lance on his words. "Lance come". "Lance you know that isn't true". "Lance don't think that". But Lance shakes his head and walks out the training deck. 

"What was he talking about?" asks Shiro. Ignoring my outburst which is scary. Yet a problem for later, cause the look Pidge and Hunk exchange can't be good. Hunk sighs. “We all know Iverson’s methods for maintaining control we’re a little out there. But he was a downright dick to Lance”. Hearing sweet innocent Hunk swear. Shows how much I screwed up, once again by opening my dumb mouth.

“Since I agree I let this one slip Hunk”, mutters Shiro. “Iverson was a dick. You should hear the colorful names Adam had for him”. He looks so fond talking about his old fiance. “That man loved to point out Lance only made it to fighter class, cause Keith got expelled”, spits Pidge. “Always threatening Lance that if he didn’t do his best that he would follow in Keith’s footsteps”, continues Hunk. “He called Lance names, compared him to Keith every chance he got”. “In front of the whole class”, ads Pidge. “He did it so much even some of our classmates started doing it”. “Lance cried himself to sleep a lot back at the Garrison”, sighs Hunk sad. 

That does it. Lance, sweet, caring, honest, kind, Lance. Crying himself to sleep, the thought alone is heartbreaking. Shiro looks ready to travel back to earth just to go kick Iverson. “Lance never let him bad mouth us either”, continues Pidge. “Drawing the attention to him. I wasn’t the best teammate back then. Never communicated despite being the communications officer. But Lance would never let Iverson degrade me in front of the class”. “Or when I was close to a panic attack, cause I didn’t handle being yelled at”. How can he be so selfless and sacrificial?

“I think he still does this”, Coran says from behind us. “What?!”, asks Shiro. “Compare himself to number four”. “He got pretty much brainwashed into doing it”, mumbles Pidge. “Iverson is dead”, I snarl out. “Lance first though”, I mutter, already walking out. “What are you going to do?”, asks Hunk. “Pour so much love in that selfless idiot's skull that I drown out Iverson”. “Go makeup with your boyfriend”, yells Pidge behind me.

Lance can be in one of three places. Bridge watching stars, his room or with blue. The first two are a bust, so I make my way to the blue hanger. Lance has changed into his normal clothes, chilling on his lion's nose. “Hai mullet”, he calls before I can. “Uhm, hey Lance. Can we talk?”, I ask him. “Come on up”. I climb up the blue lion joining Lance on her nose. I take his hand as I settle down next to him. “I shouldn’t have said, what I said, Lance. I’m really sorry”, I mumble out. “I get it mullet, I am lousy in close combat”, sighs Lance. “Can’t all be perfect”. 

The tone of Lance's voice hurts me so much. I caused this spiral to start. Even when I wasn’t present for most of it. “Remember when we met?”, asks Lance. Then he scuffs. “Ofcourse not you didn’t remember me”. “I’m really sorry about that Lance”. Lance just shrugs. “Anyway. The day you joined. We already had been training for two weeks. I had the high score on the flight simulator. Everybody told me I would make fighter pilot easy. The written test were hard since they were in English though. And then you came and blew my scores out the water, written and simulator. My ‘friends’ forgot about me and every time I tried to make contact with you, you blew me off. So I thought I wasn’t good enough to be your friend. I spiraled and fucked up. I went from top student to cargo pilot. People even started using the nickname they gave me mockingly not using my own name anymore always calling me Taylor”.

That makes me freeze. I didn’t remember having a classmate named Lance but there was a cute guy called Taylor in my classes. That was before we got split in cargo and fighter. “You’re Taylor”, I blurt out. “It was a nickname tailor, cause I flew so tight. Wait does this mean you remember me”. “Ofcourse I remember the cute guy that made me lose the ability to speak as soon as he was near”, I blurt out. “Ahw babe you had a crush on me”. “Lance, we’re dating”, I yelp embarrassed. He presses a kiss on my red cheek. “And apparently we have a lot of memories to go over”. “I’d like that”, I smile at my beautiful boyfriend.


	28. The 7 deadly sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance his soul got split into 7 different people and Keith needs to babysit.

There are seven of them. Haggar split Lance's soul into seven pieces. Allura parked me in the lounge with the seven Lances. Hunk and Shiro were on a different mission. So Pidge, Coran, and Allura are in her lab finding a solution. I did not agree with this situation.

Pink eyed Lance is cuddling up against my side, his head hidden in my neck. His hand I have to keep hitting of my thigh. “Cut it out”, I snarl. “Awh baby”, he pouts. “Don’t you wanna play with me”. “Fight me bitch”, shouts red-eyed Lance to green-eyed Lance. “Nah ah this is my bayard”, yells the green-eyed Lance back. “Ah for fuck sake’s get your hand out my pants”, I scream pushing pink-eyed Lance off me. “Hush hunny”, yawns purple-eyed Lance. “I’m trying to sleep”. “Go back to sleep”, I pet his head.

“Keith”, a Lance drapes himself over my back. “I’m hungry”, he whines. “I’m sorry Lance, I’ll ask Coran to send us some food”. “Please, love, I’m dying here”. “In a minute Lance”, I pat his hand and shake him off. He whines and drops on the ground. Red and green-eyed Lance are wrestling over the ground the bayard in between them. “Cut it out. What are you five”. 

“Keith tell the war crazy psycho that the bayard is mine”, shrieks green-eyed Lance. “Fight me like a man”. Red-eyed Lance lets go of the bayard and dives on top of the green-eyed Lance. Golden eyed Lance rolls his eyes. “You guys are an embarrassment”, he sighs. “Wait we’re missing a Lance”, gasps pink-eyed Lance. I snatch the bayard off the ground. “Morons this is my bayard. Look it’s red, I’m the red paladin”, I tell the wrestling Lances. They don’t even seem to hear me. Then I turn to pink Lance. “What are you crying about?”, I ask him. “We’re missing one of my beautiful faces”.

I look over the room, one asleep, one chewing on a pillow, one on the couch looking disgusted, two on the floor, and one crying on my shoulder. Shit, I really am missing one. First, orange-eyed Lance needs some food before he really starts to eat the pillow. I turn on my com. “Coran do you copy?”. “Kinda busy number four”. “I get that but one of the Lances seems to be starving, he is chewing on the pillows”. “Oh, that isn’t something your human stomach can handle, right”. “No Coran it’s not”. “I’ll take care of it”, promise the Altean and breaks the connection. 

I walk up to the only Lance that seems slightly normal. “Uhm Lance”, his golden eyes look up at me. “What is it Keith?”, he asks emotionless. “Have you seen the missing Lance?” “Oh, he’s hiding behind the screen. Muttering something about not being worthy”, he rolls his eyes. Pink eyed Lance follows me as he still holds my hand. The missing Lance is curled in on himself sitting behind the screen as golden Lance said. “Hai buddy”, I start. He lets out a shriek. “Keith, you’re here. You can’t, you can’t look at me. I’m not good enough to stand next to you, I’m not on your amazing level”, he mumbles. Blue eyes, but not blue like the Lance I know. “Wanna come sit with the others, it; s comfortable there”. “I can make you feel comfortable too”, whispers pink Keith, his hand squeezing my butt this time. “Lance I swear hands-off or I break them”. “How do you touch him so easy?”, asks blue-eyed Lance with admiration. 

“Keith, Keith come in”. “What is it Pidge?”, I ask her. “Have you seen anything weird in the Lances besides eye color? I might help us figure out how to merge them again”. “They all seem to have one emotion, I mean each has his own one emotion”. “Got more info for me”. “Well red eyes seem angry, orange is hungry, purple sleepy, pink keeps trying to get in my pants, blue seems envious, green claims everything he lays eyes on as his own and goldy just sits there being disgusted with it all”. “SINS”, screams Pidge through the comms. I flinch at the loudness. “What?”, I ask confused. “I think I have a plan”. Pidge breaks the connection before I can say anything else. “Uhm thanks for explaining”, I say to nobody. 

Green eyes and red eyes are still fighting. Gold is on the couch next to sleeping Purple, Orange moved to the locked door whining for food, and Blue and Pink are talking excitedly about something. “This is gonna be a long day”.


	29. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle broke down and Keith and Lance keep each other warm.
> 
> Aka another one, I took out of context.

“Pidge what did I tell you about messing with the castle’s engine”, yells Allura through the halls. Lance and Keith are locked in their room, lights down. “Lura what’s up?”, yells Lance through the closed door. “Well since everything is offline and Pidge went to the engine room two hours ago. I’m guessing she is trying to understand the ship's workings again”, huffs the princess angry. “Without my consultation, it seems she shut down the castle's whole system, no engine power, no lights, no working doors”, adds Coran. Keith snuggled in a blanket steps next to Lance. “Does this also mean no heat?”, he asks shivering slightly. “Correct number four”. “We will get this fixed, try to stay comfortable”, says Allura. “We’ll manage Princess. Don’t be too harsh on Pidge”, yells Lance back. 

“This sucks”, snarls Keith. “I’m freezing”. “That’s because you’re wearing a cropped jacket”, smiles Lance. “Come on mi amor, let’s get you warm”. Lance wraps an arm around Keith and steers them towards the bed. Lance takes off his jacket and pants and crawls under the blanket. He opens his arms for Keith. Keith follows Lance, dropping his jacket and pants, and crawls against Lance. 

“You’re from Cuba, you hate the cold. How are you always so warms”, purrs Keith content. “So I can easily warm my cold-blooded alien boyfriend”, Lance kisses his neck. “Half-alien”, corrects Keith, enjoying Lance stroking his back. “Well it wasn’t planned but it gave us alone time”, grins Lance. Keith curls his legs between Lance's. “That it did”, he sighs happily. “Getting warmer?”, Lance asks. “Toasty”, smiles Keith. 

Lance lifts his head towards Keith's ear. “I could make you feel lava hot if you want”. Lance grinds his hips up a bit so they rub over Keith's crotch. Keith shivers and moans. Not knowing if Lance's words or actions are getting him hot. Lance's lips graze over Keith’s neck. “Use words mi amor”. He presses down on Keiths Adam’s apple sucking it lightly. Keith’s hips buck up against Lance his. “Don’t stop”, he groans out. “Hoped you would say that”, Lance breaths warm against Keith’s neck. 

Wet open mouth kisses are placed upon Keith's neck while Lance's warm hands slip under his shirt. Lance his hands slide up over Keith's stomach, tickling his sides lightly till he reaches Keith’s nipples. Stroking them lightly with his thumbs, making Keith groan under Lance his lips. Lance nips at Keith's neck as he feels the vibration. Keith leans into Lance his touches, grinding his crotch against Lance his. Lance presses down a little harder on Keith’s nipples. “Feeling hotter already baby?”, whispers Lance in Keith’s ear. “God”, Keith moans. 

Lance smirks, slipping one hand out of Keith’s shirt looking for the lube in the drawer next to his bed. His other hand keeps pressing on Keith’s nipple rubbing circles around it. Keith has his arms under Lance's armpits to hold the boy's shoulders. Using the leverage to grind against him more controlled. Lance moves his lips up Keith’s neck to end at his lips. He presses a soft kiss on Keith’s lips before licking over them. Keith loves this game and instead of giving in, he clamps his lips tighter together. 

Lance sucks Keith’s bottom lip between his own and bites into it. Licking over the bite and sliding his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Keith admits defeat fairly early. But he wants it too. He slides his tongue against Lance his. Curling and sucking, kissing each other. Lance finds what he was looking for with his left hand. And interrupts the kissing. He gives Keith’s nipple a squeeze and grinds back against him, forcing Keith’s hips back into the mattress. “Let’s get you all open and pretty”, Lance his voice sounds low and husky. Precisely how Keith loves it. 

Lance leans back from Keith a bit. His beautiful boyfriend, rosy cheeks, glossed over eyes and swollen red lips. Lance drops a dollop of lube on his fingers and warms it up. Using one hand to cup Keith's bulge the other to slide into the back of his boxers. Keith moans Lance his name as Lance brushes over his asshole. Lance circles it a few times before pressing his index finger in, only to discover it glides in easily. “Mi amor”, purrs Lance sliding in another finger. Keith groans. “I took a shower”, “Ah there” “After practice. “Lance”, pants Keith out. “You played with yourself without me”, pouts Lance quasi upset. “You were with Hunk”.

Lance curls his fingers around Keith's special place making the boy buck up against him. Keith is torn between leaning in Lance his fingers and the hand cupping him. “Lance please”, moans Keith. “One more finger love”, Lance nips at Keith’s hipbone. The hand around his dick leaves and his boxers are torn off. Keith lifts his hips in cooperation. “Yes Lance”, he groans happily. Keith’s cock jumps free and Keith shivers as he is being exposed to the cold. Lance had him running so hot he forgot about the whole no heater thing. Lance slips in a third finger, rubbing and curling around in Keith. Missing his prostate on purpose. 

“Lance, in me now”, growls his boyfriend horny. “Relax baby I’ll take care of you”. Keith feels the fingers pull out of him. He whines at the empty feeling. “I’ll fill you up soon mi amor”. lance sheds his own boxers and slides back between Keith’s legs. “Condom or not?”. “No, I wanna feel your heat”. Lance kisses Keith with an open mouth and lots of enthusiasm. “God you’re so sexy”, Lance groans in Keith’s mouth. With is lube covered hand Lance slicks up his dick and brings it to Keith’s hole. “Here I go baby”. Keith holds his breath as he feels the head against his hole. 

Lance pushes in slowly, stopping halfway in. “Wha- Aaahhh”. Lance moves his hips so his dick hits Keith's special place dead on. Instead of sliding all the way in Lance took the direct approach. Keith loves it when Lance gets like that. Hot, hard, raw, and rough. Lance isn’t taking it slow and pounds every hit against Keith’s prostate. His hand roam over Keith’s body, holding his hips tight in the mattress. Keith holds onto Lance by his shoulders, panting in the Cuban’s neck. “Lance, LAnce”, he moans out. Lance grabs hold of Keith’s dick rubbing the head and using the precum to slide over the hard cock. Keith’s hold on Lance's shoulders gets tighter, the hold on Lance his dick also. Lance knows Keith only needs one little push. He speeds up his pounding, stroking Keith at the same pace. “Do it Kitten come”, whispers Lance in Keith’s ear and bites into it. 

“LANCE”. Keith cums. His asshole sucks Lance's dick. His cock covers Lance's hand and both their shirts with cum. He shivers as his orgasm rips through him. Lance rides Keith’s orgasm out with him coming himself into Keith. They break apart, heavy panting. Lance carefully pulls out his sensitive boyfriend. Both content, warm and exhausted they settle next to each other on the bed. 

“Uhm Keith”, starts Lance as euphoria sinks down. Sleepy Keith turns to him, eyes only half-open. “No power also means no running water. So no cleaning”. Keith’s eyes snap open, his body spasms and Lance cum starts to drips out his ass. “Ah fuck”, he swears and falls back onto the bed. That is something they hadn’t thought about.


	30. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Lance his dreams came true

Lance had a big family. Lance dreamed of having his own big family. When he discovered he was bi that dream didn’t change. Adoption just became a thing in the back of his mind. Lance dreamed of love, family, and the future.

And then he met Keith. A beautiful, strong, kind, and caring boy. The moment Lance saw the black-haired boy with navy purplish eyes he was sold. Lance had seen his future during college orientation. Keith was hard to get. The boy came from more broken homes than one would want to count. But Lance was persistent and got to know Keith on Keith’s own time. Slowly Keith opened up, about his past, his hobbies, his hopes, his dreams, and his fears. 

The two became a pair their second year of college. Two puzzle pieces meant to be together. Their friend Pidge called them disgusting. Hunk called them cute. Keith’s sorta brother Shiro was proud. When Shiro met Lance he tried the scary big brother thing. Lance had only laughed at Shiro and told him he had two big brothers and a brother-in-law. Nothing scared him when it came to meeting family members. This had impressed Shiro and Lance got his approval. Keith on the other hand was terrified when he met Lance his family for the first time. There were too many to get track of. But Keith found a place among them quickly. They were all loving, warm, and welcoming. 

The wedding happened after college, actually two years after college. They saved up for it. It was a small wedding, with only family and friends. With Lance's family attending it didn’t turn out as little as they first thought but it was grand. The ceremony was on the beach, officiated by Lance his boss Coran. An interesting man who turned out to be Allura her uncle. After the ceremony, they had the reception in Lance's childhood home mostly the backyard. Lance and Keith had snuck out after a few hours and had sex in the back of the wedding car. It had tinted windows. 

They didn’t go on a honeymoon. They didn’t want to. They had just an extra weekend off work to spend together. Let’s just say they didn’t leave their bedroom. They went back to normal life after that. Keith a freelance artist with his own mechanic shop and Lance a kindergartner teacher. 

Lance was the most baby crazy person Keith ever met. Even a girl with screaming ovaries was less baby crazy than Lance. That didn’t take away that Lance was adorable with babies. So that night after Lance his birthday dinner, when they were alone, Keith blurted it out. “Why don’t we start looking at adoptions”. Keith had only seen Lance that happy three other times. When he finally said yes to a date, when he heard he graduated and on during their wedding. Keith knew he said the right thing.

Adoption was a long and soul-crushing process for the two married males. They decided to call it quits. Lance was already giving up on his family-dream. Two out of three wasn’t bad. But Keith saw in how many pieces Lance his soul was breaking. So he went to Lance's twin sister Rachel. She had a friend that was a surrogate mother, she had done it twice before.

And so it was done. Lance his dreams of starting a family were coming true after all. He had the love, he saw the future with Keith by his side. And now their surrogate mother was in labor. The woman looked like Lance, Cuban but with brown eyes and they used Keith’s sperm for this child. They were both allowed to be by the mother's side. The baby was born in 17 hours, it was a process. The baby was born, wailing loudly. A nurse wanted to place the baby on the mother but Lance intercepted knowing the mother didn’t want that. The baby was purple, covered in slime and blood but Lance fell in love. It was the most beautiful child he had ever seen. Keith watches his husband and child fondly. Keith, we have daughter, our own little estrella, he had said tearful. 

So all Lance his dreams came true love and future found in Keith Kogane-McClain. His dream of family started with Kristina Kogane-McClain. An adoption followed 3 years later, Chris was 5 when they took him in. Another two years later they adopted a little two-year-old girl named Maddie.


	31. Growing old together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the only story I had no idea for

to be continued...


End file.
